Purity of Heart
by NeRd
Summary: CHAPTER 19, brand spanking new and long overdue
1. Relocating

Foreword:  
I've based this fiction off the f4, hyd, meteor garden group so their distinct character traits remain. This time the story line is a complete shift though. This fic will be focusing in on the life of a group of wealthy ABCs (American born Chinese) in their senior year of high school. It'll be more than fun to see what kind of trouble this crew gets into, and as always, read to see who falls in love with who. ^_^ The plot may start slow, but I promise if you just read on you'll love it. It's fun to experiment with our favorite characters isn't it? I haven't gotten to see the movie Better Luck Tomorrow yet, but the concept of the movie was a minor inspiration for this fic. This fic is nowhere near that crazy though…keeping it pg13 alright? Enjoy! REVIEW!  
  
Meet:  
Chastity Tse- modeled loosely off our heroine Makino Tsukushi/Shan Cai. 17yr old Chastity has to move to Boston for her senior year, leaving behind everything she loves in California. She's a vivacious, talented, and beautiful girl with a strong sense of direction and ambition.  
Ken Chu- Soujiro/Ximen, 18 yr old heartbreaker who is very close to Chastity. Through gentleman with an incredible business sense.   
Vanness Wu- Akira/Mei Zuo, 18 yr old best friend of Ken. Athletic, charming, and outgoing, Vanness is just as popular with the girls for his dance skills and suave style.  
Jerry Yen- Tsukasa/Dao Ming Si, 18 yr old perfectionist with a bad temper. The all around exemplary boy has complete control on his life until he meets Chastity.  
Vic Chou- Rui/Lei, 18 yr old music prodigy who is reserved and observant. He had his heart broken once and has always been distant from others since. Chastity will stir the emotions in him.  
Shelly Willington- Shigeru/Xiao Zi, jovial and good natured daughter of the headmaster (the only non-Chinese in this group of friends)  
Kiki Chen- Yuki/Xiao You, ideal best friend who oozes patience and understanding.   
  
Chapter 1: Relocating  
"Chastity, I'm going to miss you sooo much! Make sure you call me everyday. Don't ever forget I love you okay?"  
  
"Yeah Chas, day or night, if you need something don't even hesitate."  
  
I can still hear Madison and Alyssa's voices ringing in my head. The image of the two of them and the dozens of other friends at the airport bidding me goodbye will be imprinted in my memory forever. And as if it's not bad enough that I've cried all morning, the excruciating thought of being without them for our last year of high school is making me tear up all over again. What perfect timing. My senior year, the one that really matters, and I have to move across the country to start all over. I'm a Cali girl, through and through, and the chilly, bleak life in Boston that awaits me is like frozen over hell. The best I can do is try to be optimistic, if that's even possible.   
  
Chastity reclined her first class seat back and napped for the remainder of the flight from LA to Boston. Mr. Tse, Chastity's father, was recently promoted to partner and was asked to head the eastern branch of the company. The family was less than thrilled, Chastity was devastated actually, but there was no other option. The Tse family was well-liked in their Santa Monica neighborhood, and Chastity and her younger brother Dylan had known no other home.   
  
"Well, this is it. Home sweet home," Mr. Tse proclaimed after ceremoniously opening the front door.   
"Great." Chastity's response dripped sarcasm.  
"Aw, come on, why don't you go pick out which room you want? Dylan you too." Mr. Tse hoped in vain that this would excite his children.  
  
Chastity selected the room at the end of the hall for its delightful bay window. She sat herself on the window's cushy seat and peered out at the neighborhood. The houses were mostly dark brick, so unlike the pale stucco homes of Santa Monica. She heaved a sigh and slid her cell phone out of her backpack. Flipping it open, Chastity called Aly for some comfort. Imagine her disappointment to hear that the gang was out at the pier tonight; someone or other was having a party. It was so typical of Aly to not answer her cell phone too. Chastity dragged herself downstairs, announced to her folks that she was going for a walk, and headed out the door. It was still warm in Boston, being only the end of July, but a light breeze kicked up at this time of the evening. There was probably only one thing that Chastity was looking forward to here in Boston. Ken Chu. Ken was a close friend of hers from childhood who had moved to Boston a few years ago. Knowing how strong their friendship was, Chastity's dad purposely pointed out that Ken lived only a few blocks from their new home. As if Ken alone could replace the familiar and comfortable life she had in California... Dialing his number, Chastity paused on the street corner, anxious he would answer.   
  
"Yo."  
"Ken? It's Chas."  
"Chastity!! Sweets are you here yet?" Ken's voice perked up considerably, but he quickly recollected his cool.  
"Yeah. We just got to the house, and the movers will be unpacking…so I'm just walking around the neighborhood."  
"Aw Chas, I can't remember the last time you sounded so dull, not at all the bouncy beach babe I left behind."  
"Gee Ken, I can't imagine why I'd be a bit mopey right now. What are you doing anyway?" Chastity asked.  
"I was thinking you might want to come out with me tonight. There's a small thing going on at this café, and I can introduce you to a few friends of mine," Ken offered.  
"Sure. You know where my house is right?"   
"Of course. I'll pick you up around 6:30. I want to see that pretty smile of yours when I come get you. Alright?"  
  
Chastity made her way back to the house and was relieved to find that her clothes were easy to dig out. She slipped on a jean skirt, a camisole, and threw on a sheer silk shirt that split low. Brushing her long hair, she noted that her brown highlights needed retouching. Chastity found her favorite beaded flip flops and dashed downstairs. Ken was nothing if not prompt, and she heard the door chime at precisely half past six.   
  
The Tse's were wealthy, but the Chu's were wealthier. Ken was the product of an upper society Chinese family like Chastity, so the two always had much in common. He was a complete gentleman with a sense of propriety fitting the 17th century. It's perhaps these same smooth, charming ways that make Ken so popular with the girls. With his handsome face, tall and strong build, carefree spending habits, and an endless list of other appealing qualities, the girls practically threw themselves at him back home. Ken was ever ready to scoop them up too, and Chastity knew it was the same way here in Boston. He opened the door to his new black Beemer for her and waved another polite goodbye to her parents. They drove slowly till they hit the next street, and then Ken sped around the quiet neighborhood in the fading light of the sun.   
  
Stopped at a red light, Ken turned to survey his friend carefully.   
"God Chas, if I didn't have this brother thing going on with you, I'd totally hit on you. It's been what, a year and a half since I saw you last?" Ken tilted his head as he took in the beauty of the girl next to him. Chastity was a full blown hottie alright. The short jean skirt flaunted the long, slender legs of her 5'6" stature. Her shoulder length dark hair was streaked in reddish brown and curled slightly at the ends. Chastity was a beautiful girl in the Chinese community, everyone told her so, but in the last couple of years she had blossomed into a graceful beauty by any standard. Her large doe-like eyes were framed by long dark lashes, and delicately curved brows arched above them.   
Chastity tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before she quipped, "Ken, the light's turned. Try to keep your eyes on the road, though I know how hard it is for you with me sitting so close."  
Before long, Ken's BMW zipped into a space in front of the Bay Café. Chastity reached to open the door when she felt Ken's hand grip her arm.   
"Chas, you're going to like it here. I know you miss everyone. I did too, but it gets better. I promise."   
"Thanks. I'm glad at least I have you. I don't know how you did it without anyone to rely on." She squeezed his hand and flashed a trademark smile.   
  
"Damn Ken, didn't we tell you 6? Whoa, um, why don't you introduce us to your date there?" A good looking muscular guy walked over towards the couple.   
"Vanness, this is Chastity, an old friend of mine from Cali. She'll be attending Willington with us in the fall."  
"Hi. It's nice to meet you," Chastity shook hands with Vanness and noted to herself that there seemed to be a good selection of guys in Boston.   
"O Ken, tweedle dull and tweedle demanding won't be coming tonight," Vanness added carelessly. He led them over to where the rest of their friends were seated and pulled a chair for Chastity. Chastity was really surprised that the group that had gathered was mostly Chinese. She wondered if this was the crowd she'd fall into for the next year.   
"So Chastity, where are you from, what do you like to do, and all that stuff?" A petite girl named Shelly tried to make conversation with Chastity. Shelly was enthusiastic and friendly, and Chastity took an instant liking to her.   
"I'm from Santa Monica, but my dad just got transferred here. Ken and I sorta grew up together. Back home we used to swim, shop, and karaoke a lot. There's a great night life." Chastity was reminiscing of the times she'd strolled the boardwalks, lounged on the sands, and sang her heart out with her friends.  
"Chastity has an amazing voice. Too bad she uses it to nag at me more than sing," Ken gave her a playful push. "Nah, actually Chastity is a champion debater so it's more like her talking circles around me."  
"Thanks Ken, arguing with you gives me all the practice I need, although you seem to be slipping in your old age," Chastity joked. Chastity was young for a senior, having made 16 only a few months ago. Ken had always taken a protective older brother role with her, even though he was only a little more than a year older. The group laughed cheerfully, and soon the food was served.  
"Chastity, I have a feeling you'll fit right in here. Kiki couldn't make it, but you'll love her too," Shelly passed a plate of fries to her. Chastity could only hope the year would pass as smoothly as everyone assured her. 


	2. Getting Acquainted

Chapter 2: Getting Acquainted  
  
"You wanna take me school supply shopping when I get back tomorrow? I remember we used to do that in like 4th grade," Chastity was talking to Ken as she packed up her suitcases. The Tse family was on vacation in New York, and Chastity would be getting home a few days before school started. Having left shortly after the dinner at the Bay Café, she still hadn't built any new friendships.  
  
"Sure, but only if you agree to come to Shelly's end of year party tomorrow night."  
  
"Have I ever turned down a party invite, Ken? Besides, I like Shelly. She seems really sweet," Chastity replied.  
  
"You girls are so predictable. Shelly said the same thing about you. Sweet is getting to be such a generic term," Ken scoffed.  
  
"Whatever Ken. It's the same thing when guys say a girl is nice. It means she's probably a good person, but she doesn't have the ass to be worth the effort," Chastity retorted.  
  
"Point taken. Well Chastity, I hope you have a nice flight. I'll pick you up around 2 tomorrow. It'll be such a nice day."  
  
~  
  
"So what are the teachers like? Strict? Boring?" Chastity and Ken roamed up and down the aisles of Wal-Mart occasionally throwing an item in the shopping cart.  
  
"They're alright. You know Shelly's dad is the headmaster right? A lot of it depends on who you are, who you know, and what grades you make. That's not much different from what you're used to."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. You want a pack of these pens?" Chastity held up a package for Ken to see.  
  
"Sure. Is that it? Wanna get some lunch now? I'm perished," Ken pushed the cart into a checkout line and leaned against it.  
  
"That'll be 68.52," the girl at the checkout said quietly. Chastity noticed how this girl who was probably the same age as her was eyeing Ken nervously. Ken took no notice of the girl and carelessly handed her the cash. As they walked through the parking lot Chastity couldn't help but giggle, "O god Ken, didn't you notice how that girl was practically drooling over you?"  
  
"What girl?" Ken asked innocently.  
  
"O Ken, I couldn't bear the thought of you shunning me like that. How could you be so cold?" Chastity clung to the sleeve of his shirt, placed a hand to her forehead and pretended to feel faint.  
  
"Chastity, darling, I could never neglect you. I'd never hear the end of it if I did. Now are you trying to ruin my new Paul Smith?" Ken swung his arm over Chastity shoulder's affectionately.  
  
"If I didn't know you better, your obsession with your image would give off that gay vibe," Chastity teased before running off ahead of him. She turned and shouted back to him, "Hurry up! Or I won't treat you to lunch!"  
  
~  
  
"Sup Ken."  
  
"Hey Ken!"  
  
"Ken!! It's about time!" Having just walked into Shelly's house Ken was immediately bombarded by friends. He took care to hold Chastity's hand tightly so she wouldn't get lost in the crowd.  
  
"Hey anyone seen Vanness?" Ken asked a group of girls cluttered near the stairs.  
  
"Hey Ken! Yeah he's out back by the pool."  
  
"Thanks Melissa, where's your Matt?" Ken asked as he turned to leave.  
  
"We broke up. Why don't you and I go out sometime?" Melissa suggested coyly. Ken just smiled but held Chastity's hand up higher so that Melissa could see they were together.  
  
"Ken what was that all about?" Chastity asked the boy who was dragging her towards the back of the house.  
  
"Ugh. That Melissa has been trying to get with me for years now. She's vicious. Stay clear of her little posse of tramps," Ken said disgustedly. They had finally shoved through to the back patio, a large and spacious addition to the house that sheltered the indoor pool. Shelly's massive home was impressive, and Chastity wondered how she could bear to have all these people stomping around in it. Ken spotted Vanness quickly, or rather once the throng of girls cleared off him, he was easier to see.  
  
"Ken, you've been getting in the habit of being fashionably late. Could this pretty thing be the reason? Cause if so I wonder why you bother showing up at all!" Vanness grinned and approached his friend.  
  
"Hey Chastity, how was your vacation? We missed you! Here barely a week and you're already off trotting the globe huh?" Vanness reached over to give her a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"I could only take so much of your greatness at one time," Chastity winked.  
  
"Is that Ken? And Chastity?!" A sudden shrill cry announced Shelly's arrival in the room. She embraced them both tightly and stood back to look at Chastity.  
  
"Great outfit Chas! Remind me to raid your closet sometime." Shelly beamed at her. The guys had to agree, it really was a flattering dress that Chastity had on. The solid white cotton halter dress hugged her figure snuggly and was embroidered with flowers all around the hem, and the ties of her floral blue bikini peeked though.  
  
"It's great that you're here. I can finally introduce you to Kiki. Don't move, I'll be right back," Shelly darted back into the house to find her best friend.  
  
"So Kiki's finally back from Europe huh," Vanness commented. Ken's face was expressionless, and he suddenly thought of something.  
  
"Where's Jerry?" he asked Vanness.  
  
"Jerry.is probably shooting pool in the rec room. Have you introduced Chastity to him yet?" Vanness inquired.  
  
"Nope. I'm going to after Kiki gets here." With perfect timing, Shelly waltzed in with another petite girl in tow. Kiki was so obviously different from Shelly. She looked almost uncomfortable being rushed into the pool area. Chastity noted that Kiki was avoiding making eye contact.  
  
"Kiki, this is Chastity. Chastity this is Kiki." Shelly made the introductions short and simple.  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you Chastity. Shelly's been going on about you."  
  
"Yeah same here. I heard you were in Europe?" Chastity inquired.  
  
"O it was just a little vacation," Kiki smiled. Noticing the two guys behind Chastity, she added, "Hey Vanness, Ken. Have a good summer?"  
  
"Better now that you're back!" Vanness laughed, giving her the usual kiss on the cheek, and Ken did the same.  
  
"Only you two? Where are the other two brat boys?" Shelly asked Ken.  
  
"Who are the brat boys?" Chastity assumed these two were the same Tweedle twins mentioned at the last gathering.  
  
"So you haven't met all of the infamous 4 huh? What, Ken, you're afraid of more competition?" Shelly teased lightly.  
  
"The other two, Vic and Jerry, are our good friends. They weren't at the Bay Café last time," Ken mentioned brusquely.  
  
"Good friends? No, it's more like the four of you are attached at the hips," Shelly corrected.  
  
"Come on then, let's go find them," Vanness sighed.  
  
~  
  
"Aww come on! Do I really have to drink that?" A guy whined in the rec room. He was pointing toward a glass of orange tinted liquid.  
  
"You shouldn't have lost then! Drink up!" A tall and devastatingly handsome guy replied snidely. He ran a hand through his floppy hair and nodded when he saw Vanness and Ken.  
  
"About time. Where've you two been?"  
  
"There are still people willing to play pool with you? What is that? Tabasco something?" Ken laughed as he moved over to greet his friend.  
  
"Jerry if he spits up on my carpet who's going to clean it?" Shelly slid next to the guy leaning on the pool table and crossed her arms.  
  
"Relax Shell, he'll clean it. Hey Kiki, back from Europe?" He smiled at Kiki who was backed against the doorframe.  
  
"Jerry allow me to introduce Chastity. She's new in town," Vanness gestured to Chastity who was surveying the spacious rec room. She hadn't heard her name mentioned but turned in time to catch Jerry's next remark.  
  
"Chastity huh? Meaning purity? Oo and wearing white too. Maybe we should call her Mary," Jerry smirked.  
  
"Jerry means...holy doesn't it? So your parents must have known you'd have this holier-than-thou arrogance," Chastity's reply was acidic. She hated when guys made cracks at her name. She'd heard the Mary and virgin jokes too often. Chastity was usually really open minded about people, but Jerry hadn't given her the greatest first impression.  
  
"Ouch. Why don't we try this again. Jerry meet Chastity. Chastity this is Jerry," Shelly reconciled.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Jerry," Chastity was going to be graceful about this and spoke up first.  
  
"Yes. I'm pleased to meet you too." Jerry locked his eyes on Chastity's, and they simply stood staring at each other until Ken spoke up.  
  
"Jerry have you seen Vic? What's he been up to lately? He's never home."  
  
"O who knows. I think he's been pulling longer shifts at the studio. I haven't seen him all week," Jerry responded, not taking his eyes off Chastity.  
  
"Chastity, what's your last name?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Tse. Why?" Chastity couldn't think of any reason that would interest him.  
  
"Chastity Tse. The Chastity Tse who won the West Coast Invitational? The Chastity Tse who was a top contender for Nationals but suddenly dropped out?" Jerry was asking about debate of course, and his friends weren't surprised he knew so much about his competition. Jerry was serious about his studies and a maniac about debate. This guy did everything and did it well. He would never admit it, but Chastity was the one competitor he respected and looked forward to facing. He was incredibly curious as to why she dropped out of the national meet so suddenly.  
  
"I expect you're Jerry Yen then. This year's national champ?" Chastity remembered seeing his picture in the papers and commented to herself how much cuter he was in person.  
  
"It's a pity you didn't make it to D.C. The whole thing would probably have been much more enjoyable. Did you get sick?" Jerry was being sincere.  
  
"Yeah, something like that."  
  
Off to the side, Vanness's cell phone sounded loudly. "Hello? Vic? We're all at Shelly's. You coming?" Vanness tucked his cell phone back in his jeans and announced to the group that Vic was going to be busy all night. Shelly whined in disappointment, but she decided to force everyone to go for a swim. With one arm linked in Chastity's and the other hooked with Kiki, the three girls sauntered ahead of the three boys. Chastity had just slipped her dress off and immediately the cat calls started. She smiled and faked a little gasp, putting a hand to her mouth. It wasn't but two seconds later that Ken ran and grabbed her, taking her into the pool with him. She punched him once she surfaced, so he tackled her back into the water. Jerry, Vanness, Kiki, and Shelly were having just as much fun playing around in the pool. Chastity and Ken were engaged in a heated splash fight, and she kept backing up slowly. She giggled as she sent a wave at Ken, but she had backed into something, or someone. Jerry held her elbows to keep her from falling back anymore, and when Chastity turned to see who it was she had run into, her eyes met his again. With water dripping from his loose hair and down his broad chest, he was absolutely devastating, and a slow blush crept up Chastity's face.  
  
Quick update, I know. I'm just so eager to get this story moving. Please review. 


	3. School Stuff

Chapter 3: School Stuff  
  
"You'll be in the same first period with all of us, so I'll see you there okay?" Ken led Chastity to her homeroom and saw her in. Chastity noticed how the girls sent vicious looks at her, and she found it amusing that Ken had such an effect on women. Having known him since their diaper days, she found it hard to see him as the Casanova playboy that he could be. Chastity spent the homeroom period organizing her things and her thoughts. When she thumbed through her agenda, she noticed a note tucked between the pages.   
  
~Smile, pretty girl. You'll do just fine. Love, Mom  
  
"Chastity! Over here! Come sit next to me!" Shelly was practically bouncing in her desk trying to wave Chastity down. Chastity made her way to the corner where Ken, Shelly, Jerry, Vanness, and Kiki were seated. Vanness and Jerry were having some sort of intense discussion and bits of it drifted towards Chastity.   
  
"You were supposed to do it last night! What the hell am I going to tell Sam?" Jerry growled.  
  
"Chill out, what difference does a day make? I'll handle it okay? Look Hinderson's here. Shut up," Vanness was talking about the balding professor that entered the classroom. He called roll in a drone and stopped to ask about a certain Mr. Chou. "Mr. Yen do you know why Mr. Chou is not present today?" the professor inquired of Jerry.   
  
"Sir, I believe he has an engagement with the studio this morning and will be late to school."  
  
"Very well. Please make sure he gets his assignments. All right class, I hope you've looked over the syllabus I provided. Wednesday you will have your first quiz."  
  
"Hey Chastity, let me see your schedule." Chastity handed the printout over to Shelly and then turned to say a few words to Kiki.  
  
"This guy is so dull, what's the point of today's lecture?"   
  
Kiki giggled and replied, "O I think it's something along the lines of, I'm the teacher, you're the student. Don't talk. Study. Yada yada."  
  
"Here Chas, I've marked off all the periods we have together and Kiki's too. We'll meet you for lunch at the canteen today. If you get there before us, sit at the big table near the window. It's to the right of the fountain okay?" Shelly instructed, handing back the schedule.   
  
~  
  
Chastity had independent study the next period, so when she split from the gang she wandered the school. The long hallways wound like a maze, and Chastity had finally found the auditorium after a ten minute search. She pushed the heavy oak doors open and peered into the dimly lit hall. The melancholy tones of a violin resounded in the auditorium, and Chastity was deeply impressed by the depth of emotion in the music. She tiptoed quietly in and seated herself near the back. She could see the lone musician with his head bowed in concentration. When he had ended the wistful melody with an achy long note, Chastity was on the verge of tears. Being a musician herself, she could appreciate the beauty in his music, and she decided she had to meet this incredibly talented guy. She approached the stage quietly, taking a deep breath before starting, "That was haunting, really touching."  
  
He turned to look at her, and Chastity was met with an inexpressive but nonetheless intensely attractive face.   
  
"Um, my name is Chastity."  
  
"You shouldn't intrude on people," the handsome boy said coldly before packing up his instrument and exiting through the back stage.   
  
"Oookay. Rude much?" Chastity called out, a little peeved, but embarrassed too. She sensed that whatever he was doing in here, it was private. She probably shouldn't have been so forward. The bell rang sharply, signifying the start of her next period. Chastity was actually looking forward to lunch. Maybe she would ask Shelly about the mysterious violin boy. The canteen was relatively empty when Chastity strolled in, but she found the indicated table easily. It was the best spot in the café, with a great view of the campus. Chastity plopped down and propped her head on an elbow. She spotted a few of the girls from her homeroom walking in, giving her the same dirty looks. One of them strutted over to Chastity and demanded, "Why are you sitting there?"  
  
"Why can't I sit here?" Chastity scoffed.  
  
"You're the new girl aren't you. There are a couple things that should be pointed out to you. One, this table is reserved. Two, watch how you talk to people," the girl snapped. She tossed her brown curls and placed her hands on her hips. "You're not getting up."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I had to. What's your name anyway?" Chastity rose from her chair, smiling.  
  
"Tsk tsk. I'm Ashlyn. Don't bother telling me your name because I'm not interested."  
  
"That's too bad Ashlyn. It was nice talking to you, but I see my friends now," Chastity had risen to wave to Shelly and Kiki. Not far behind them Jerry and Ken were joking around and walking towards the table.   
  
"Shelly, have you met Ashlyn? She's in my homeroom and was so sweet that she came to introduce herself to me. She felt that as a new girl there were a few things I just had to know," Chastity gave Ashlyn a withering smile. Shelly caught the sarcasm in Chastity's voice and whipped towards Ashlyn.  
  
"Ash, dear, have you been nice to Chastity? She's a really good friend of mine. I hope you won't give her any trouble."  
  
"Of course not. I'll see you guys later. Melissa's waiting for me," Ashlyn drifted off to meet the girl Ken had said he disliked so much.   
  
"Shell-bell why were you talking to Ashlyn?" Vanness asked, sitting himself next to Chastity.  
  
"You mean, why was Ashlyn being a horror to Chastity?" Kiki inputted.   
  
"Ah. It makes sense now. So Chas how was class this morning?" Ken queried.   
  
"I had independent after lit with you guys, so it's been relatively uneventful. Hey I'm starving. Where's the food?"   
  
Chastity pleaded.  
  
"Jerry's ordering right now. Let me go see. Come on Vanness."  
  
"This cafeteria is so nice. I bet the food is good too," Chastity tapped a slender finger on the white tablecloth.   
  
"It's alright. The stuff gets old. The boys always get too much anyway," Shelly pointed to the three guys clutching trays heaped with food. Chastity laughed a little and stood up to get herself a drink. She offered to grab some for the other two girls as well. Heading back to her seat, Chastity found that there was someone else seated with them.   
  
"Chastity, come on. Sit, eat," Vanness patted the chair next to him.  
  
"Chastity this is Vic. The elusive fourth guy of our little group here," Shelly grabbed the ice tea from her and nodded towards the figure slumped over on the table.  
  
"Is he okay?" Chastity was concerned.  
  
"Haha. Vic can nap anywhere. He's just a bit tired that's all," Jerry patted his friend to rouse him.  
  
"I'm hungry," Vic grunted and lifted his head slowly until Chastity could recognize who it was. She made a small gasp and struggled to find the appropriate words, but she was interrupted by a middle-aged woman with her hair twisted in a neat bun.   
  
"Mr. Yen, Mr. Chou, Mr. Chu, Miss Willington, Mr. Wu, and Miss Chen, good afternoon. I trust everything is in order for this afternoon's assembly?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Garwin. I left copies of our speeches with your secretary," Shelly responded in a tone of maturity Chastity had never heard from the bubbly girl before.   
  
"Wonderful, yes, I've already read through them. I'll see you all later then. Oh, Miss Tse I hope you are getting on alright here." Mrs. Garwin winked at Chastity and departed.   
  
"Sorry Chas, but you'll have to fend for yourself at assembly. We'll all be on stage," Shelly told her.  
  
"Are you interested in student government Chas? Did you do that in California?" Kiki asked her.  
  
"Yeah, it's a pity I won't get to run for anything this year. Do you all hold office?" Chastity decided there wasn't a need to mention that she was class president the last couple of years. She would miss the bustle of activities and planning though.   
  
"I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure you'll get your chance," Ken assured her.  
  
"Let's see, Jerry is student body president, Vic is veep, Ken's the treasurer, Shelly's the secretary, I'm the committee chair, and Kiki's our historian," Vanness ticked off the titles of those seated at their table.   
  
"Wow, I didn't know I was surrounded by such big shots. Since when did you get so involved in school?" Chastity poked Ken playfully. He shrugged.   
  
"Chastity?"  
  
"Yeah?" Chastity turned a smiling face to see who had called her name. Vic of all people was calling her. 


	4. Perfect Harmony

Chapter 4: Perfect Harmony  
  
O god, I hope he doesn't mention anything about earlier. I don't know why his piercing eyes make me so nervous. Chastity gave Vic a nervous smile, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"You're taking Ensemble this semester," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I am. How'd you know that?" Chastity queried.  
  
"You're assigned to me. I'll see you 5th period." With that curt statement, Vic excused himself from the lunch table.  
  
"Don't look so confused Chas. That's just how Vic is. They say there's a fine line between genius and insanity right? Well Vic is a musical god, so you'll have to excuse his queerness from time to time," Vanness sighed. Even though the boys were all good friends, Vic was always a bit of an enigma to them. He had become even more reserved after Jina left. Vic's outlook on life now was pathetically bitter and bleak.   
  
"In Ensemble, newbies are paired with a more experienced student. That way the procedures can be taught quicker. It's good practice for the older ones to teach too. You're lucky you've got Vic. He's undoubtedly the best," Shelly explained.  
  
"What do you play?" Jerry asked Chastity.  
  
"My concentration is on vocals, but I play a little piano, cello, and flute too."  
  
"Impressive. Ensemble should be interesting this afternoon. I think I'll swing by," Jerry said quietly to himself. Chastity threw him a weird look, but the chimes of the bell called the end of lunch.  
  
~  
  
"Mr. Chou why don't you get us started this morning," the music director gestured towards the black grand piano.   
  
Chastity watched in awe as Vic's fingers danced over the keys, making even the warm up exercises seem magical. He stepped off the platform, picked up his violin and took a seat next to her.  
  
"Are you tuned?" Vic asked.  
  
"Yes," Chastity had chosen to work with the cello today, seeing that strings were the instruments of choice in the room.   
  
"Play me something."   
  
I hoped he'd say a little more than that, but Vic had already closed his eyes. He held his hand palm up, signaling me to start. I took a deep breath and played the first song that came to mind. Sinking into the melody, I started thinking about how crazy it was to be sitting here in some prep school in Boston playing the cello because some guy told me to. I thought about what my friends would be doing right now and about how it would be if I were there with them. I missed them, my house, my favorite smoothie shop, warm weather, and all the things I loved about Santa Monica. I hated myself for feeling so weepy about it, and I hadn't even realized that Vic was staring at me. Evidently my homesickness translated through the cello, like good music is supposed to, and when I ended the piece even the director was impressed.  
  
"Very nice Miss Tse. Very nice. You and Mr. Chou are an excellent combination. You will learn a lot from each other."  
  
"The exercises are dull. Just follow me," Vic shut the music books on our stands. He started to play, and I let myself fall into the music completely. Once I grasped the mood of the piece, I started to harmonize with him. Fifth period was one of the most enchanting practice sessions I'd ever had. I wondered if it was because of my saddened state or because of the sulky boy seated across from me. The door to the auditorium creaked, and I caught sight of a familiar figure leaving the hall. Jerry showed up after all.  
  
"You play well. See you later," Vic didn't bother to converse with Chastity and dashed out of the room at the chime of the bell. This Chastity was something else, but he berated himself for even thinking about her in that way. Hadn't Jina been enough?   
  
"So today I'd like to officially open the 2002-2003 school session. I call upon your student body president Jerry Yen to give the commencement speech," Mrs. Garwin stepped back to her seat and beamed at Jerry.  
  
In a crisp blue shirt and silver tie, Jerry looked fantastic. His hair was neatly combed back, but one strand kept falling towards his face, just covering his left eye. Chastity envied him quietly. That was her last year, speaking to her classmates at assembly. Gazing at the group seated on stage, she longed to be one of them. They were more than generous to her, but she didn't feel a part of them. They had such a history together and so much in common. Pondering all this, Chastity's eyes lingered on Kiki. She followed the girl's line of vision and was amused to find that Kiki was staring at Ken in a most flattering way. It made sense now, all of Kiki's awkward silences, her tendency to avoid eye contact. It was all because of Ken, and since Chastity was always with Ken, she easily thought Kiki's uneasiness was because of her. Chastity wondered if she should mention this little bit to Ken. Looking around the grand assembly hall, Chastity noticed how strange the student population was. That is, in her large public school in California, she was used to seeing groups of every racial background. Yet here, in this exclusive prep school, she saw mostly Caucasian and Asian persons. Maybe it was just coincidental.   
  
After school the gang crashed at Jerry's house, and Chastity learned that they typically visited someone's house everyday. Jerry's home was every bit as magnificent as Shelly's was, making Chastity realize the affluence of the people she hung around with. A notable difference, however, was that Jerry's home was plastered with awards, plaques, and ribbons of all sorts. Jerry was no doubt an exceptional student, remarkable athlete, and competent leader. Ken and Vanness had pulled out one of Jerry's numerous game consoles, and Kiki and Shelly were whipping up snacks in the kitchen. Chastity took the chance to look at all the family photos atop the fireplace and strewn throughout the living room.   
  
"Should I give you the grand tour?" Chastity turned to nod a polite "yes" to Jerry.   
  
"And this is my room," Jerry opened the white door at the end of the hall.  
  
"Your house is gorgeous. I can't believe how immaculate every inch of it is. Even your room," Chastity sat down on his plush bed. The room was a cool shade of gray, and a geometric border of blues decorated the walls. His bed and dresser were black, but the curtains, bedspread, and sofa cushions were all deep blue as well. The whole room had a clean, modern, and very coordinated feel. Chastity most admired the large metal book case that was straining under the weight of so many volumes. Jerry was reclining on a sofa across from her but leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees.   
  
"Chastity we haven't really gotten a chance to talk. How do you like Boston so far?"  
  
"It's not as bad as I thought it would be, but then again, I didn't expect to meet such a great group of people so soon."  
  
"Do you have any siblings? What do your parents do?" Jerry continued the conversation.  
  
"I have a younger brother, Dylan. I saw that you have an older sister. She's very pretty."  
  
"Eh, looks can be deceiving. I'll introduce you the next time she's in town." The little chat would most likely have continued if Shelly hadn't bounded through the door at the moment. Chastity was quite relieved. Even though Jerry had done his best to be polite and friendly to her, she couldn't shake the tension she felt with him. His smoldering eyes sent chills up her spine, and she kept questioning if he had this effect on her because she was attracted to him. Jerry just seemed so perfect, the complete package.   
  
"Shelly, if you want something to eat you can always ring up for someone," Jerry remarked coolly.  
  
"What's the fun in that? I'd never be able to showcase my exquisite culinary skills. Chastity how did the evil Jerry lure you into his lair? Let's go grab some food before it's all gone." Shelly guided Chastity back downstairs, and Jerry followed them out.   
  
"Mmm. Shell, this is good. I can't remember the last time you didn't burn this recipe," Ken was inhaling the mini pizza rounds at an alarming rate. Kiki brought out a couple of pitchers of drinks.   
  
"Chastity do you have all the books you need for this semester?" Kiki asked, taking a seat next to her.  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to go pick up the outside reading for Hinderson's before I head home."  
  
"I'll take you and then drop you home, Chas," Ken offered. Everyone lounged around the house for a couple of hours, but Ken and Chastity left first to make it to the bookstore before closing.   
  
~  
  
"What were you two talking about upstairs?" Shelly asked Jerry abruptly.  
  
"Just getting to know each other. Vic, are you coming on Saturday?" Jerry turned to interrogate the boy busy tapping away on his Clie. Vic gave him a small nod.  
  
"I really like her. She's every bit like Ken said. He must feel like shit right now," Shelly lamented.  
  
"Why should he? He's more practical than you think. It's not like we don't really want to be friends with her. There's just a few things she doesn't know…yet. Don't make a big deal of this Shelly," Vanness reasoned.   
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
**Jina is pronounced like Gina, and it's their nickname for Jiselle. She is the equivalent of Jing/Shizuka.**  
  
~Well? Now that everything's all set up, the plot will move smoothly from here. Keep reading and reviewing please!~ 


	5. Warning Signs

Chapter 5: Warning Signs  
  
"Hey! How are you Chas? Is Boston every bit the frigid hell you thought? Girl, we miss you soo much over here!" Madison talked animatedly. Chastity's best friend was eager to catch her up on first day of school news.   
  
"It's not that bad actually. Tell me all about school today. Is Stella trying to swoop in and take my place? How's Brett? Did your speech go okay this morning?"  
  
"Whoa. One at a time Chastity." Madison happily related the events of the day, and the two girls giggled at inside jokes and familiar traditions.  
  
"You know how Old Mrs. Tiller left right? Well they got this new counselor to take her place. God Chas, she looks our age. Anyway, turns out she's from Boston. She was asking about how StuCo (*student council*) was run last year, and of course your name came up. But what's really fascinating is that she had a lot to say about your school, Willington Prep."  
  
"O, like what?" Chastity's curiosity peaked.  
  
"She was saying how it's a fantastic school, and how all the students are practically ushered in Ivys. So of course we told her how utterly brilliant you are, and how you'd fit right in there."  
  
"What's so strange about that?"  
  
"Patience! I'm building suspense. Well isn't your school full of other Asian people, like an inordinate portion of the student body right?"  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that today. You know how it is though. The Chinese clump together, always deep in competition. If there's one good school, they'll all make sure their kids go there," Chastity groaned.  
  
"But that's just it. Willington is so competitive, about everything! Last year though, some news leaked out that kind of tarnished its squeaky clean reputation. One of their most outstanding students dropped out of school suddenly and around the same time these rumors about sabotage, cheating, and all sorts of mess started floating around."  
  
"What do you mean?" Chastity's voiced was tainted with concern.  
  
"I guess it means they'll stop at nothing to be the best. And I've heard that these kids really aren't angels. They party like South Beach hoodlums, but still manage the 4.0s."  
  
"I don't know Madison. Everyone is really gifted, but they all seem really honest too. Maybe it was just a rumor started by a competitor school. As for partying hard and still setting the curve, isn't that what we do best? Seriously Madison I wouldn't think too much of it."  
  
"I just wanted to give you a heads up Chastity. Who knows about those rich kids. O but did I tell you how Serena and Steven are an item now? It's the funniest story. So there we are at the Baxter BBQ…"  
  
The conversation shifted to some harmless gossip, and the subject of Willington was dropped as suddenly as it was brought up. Chastity wondered if it were at all true, but she couldn't imagine how any of it would affect her anyway. It's just one year, and if this school can get her into an Ivy League, then it had to have its merits.  
  
Once the school year swung into full gear, Chastity became swamped with work. She'd grown very attached to her new group of friends, and they took really good care of her. A couple of weeks had passed since school had started, and Chastity felt fully adjusted, happy even. Sitting in the bright library of Ken's house, Jerry had some exciting news for Chastity.  
  
"So at last week's meeting, we discussed the possibility of opening up a new office. Vanness has been psycho overwhelmed with committee work. He's asked for someone to split the job with, and there's homecoming in a month or so," Jerry started.  
  
"What Jerry's blabbering on about is whether or not you'll want to be Event Coordinator this year," Shelly interrupted impatiently.  
  
"Seriously? That'd be great. To tell you the truth, I've really missed being in the middle of all the mayhem," Chastity beamed. This really was good news. Not only would she get back some of the responsibility she was so used to, but she'd get to spend more time with the crew. Time and again, she still felt like an outsider to them, especially with Vic who wasn't around very often.  
  
  
  
"But won't there have to be elections or something? I mean, you can't just give me the spot right?" Chastity wondered.  
  
"Ken says you're pretty artistic. I told Mrs. Garwin you had sketches for the homecoming decor to show her. And as far as elections, don't worry about it. You're as good as in," Jerry assured her.  
  
Chastity found it incredulous that they could just put her in office like that, but she was too elated to care. Didn't Ken tell her it was all about who you knew? She could whip up some ideas for homecoming in no time. In fact, in her enthusiasm, she got right to work when she got home that night. They usually finished up most of their homework together as a group, and Chastity didn't have much to do that night anyway. The next morning, Chastity stepped out of Ken's car as three other BMWs screeched to a halt in the surrounding spaces. Chastity thought it was funny that the guys all drove the same car, just in different colors. The whole group was really into uniformity and ritual she noticed. She helped Vanness adjust his uniform tie before going off to homeroom. Willington Prep's uniform really was, preppy. Chastity thought she'd hate it, but she rather enjoyed waking up knowing what to wear everyday. The pleated skirt was almost cute and paired with a cardigan sweater Chastity looked so country club.  
  
~  
  
"Well, look who it is," Melissa sneered at Chastity.  
  
"Stop it Melissa. Shut up," Ashlyn tried to hush her friend. Chastity merely smiled at the girls clumped in the back of the room. It was ironic how much Ashlyn's attitude toward her had changed since she found out Chastity was friends with the student government gang. Melissa made catty remarks occasionally, but no one gave Chastity any real problems. Chastity visited the restroom after first period, and as she was washing her hands she found Melissa standing behind her.   
  
"Which one of them are you sleeping with?" Melissa challenged.   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"Or maybe you're paying them. I want to know why you, little Miss Californian, feel you're privileged enough to hang out with Jerry's crew," Melissa went on.  
  
"There's this little thing called friendship. But I wonder if they taught that lesson at etiquette school."  
  
"Friendship? Ha. They don't make friends with anyone. It's always been them, ever since grade school. Ken was their last inductee, but that was years ago. Anyone can see Ken fits in with them, but you…what's so great about you?"  
  
"Why do you talk about "them" like it's some secret society? Ken and I have been friends since before we were potty trained. It's not my business who "they" like or don't. Quit trying to hassle me about it. Green probably isn't going to compliment your complexion," Chastity assumed that was the reason behind Melissa's confrontation. She guessed Melissa really was jealous of her relationship with Ken.  
  
"Don't kid yourself. I'd be careful if I were you. Before you know what hit you, they'll have dumped you," Melissa sashayed out of the bathroom in a huff. Chastity decided to keep this little encounter to herself. It was the second time someone had warned her to be cautious at Willington.  
  
~  
  
"Hey daddy. How was work today?" Chastity and her family ate dinner together every night. She dipped her chopsticks into a plate of greens.   
  
"Not bad. Our new software is doing well in the market. The labs are doing some impressive research on new products now," Mr. Tse was proud of how well the company was doing in Boston. He had his hesitations, but his children and his business seemed to be flourishing in Boston.   
  
"I'm glad. I was reading about this F4 virus that's been going around. Has it affected work at all?" Chastity continued.  
  
"No, no. Those things are too trivial to harm our systems. It's probably just a couple of bored college students trying to plague the internet," Mr. Tse said disapprovingly.   
  
"That's good. This F4 thing seems to shut down networks completely. There's a Honda dealership back in California that Newsweek said was really distraught by it. Something about a large shipment of parts going missing. I guess since every business transaction goes through computers now, a system malfunction can be crippling," Chastity reasoned.   
  
"That's why there's such a demand for our products now. Our latest line of protective software is proving effective against the new wave of hackers," Mr. Tse grinned at his inquisitive daughter.   
  
Review Review Review!!! 


	6. Homecoming

Chapter 6: Home…coming  
  
"Aw Shelly that dress is perfect!" Chastity squealed when her friend stepped out of a dressing room at BCBG. Homecoming was in a couple of weeks, and the girls were out shopping for dresses. The 5'4" slender girl had chosen a form fitting black and red dress with an asymmetrical hem that ruffled. Chastity reached over to tuck a flower in Shelly's short and flipped platinum blonde hair.  
  
"Come on Kiki, salsa with me!" The girls danced around the store for a few seconds before collapsing in laughter. While spinning around Shelly caught sight of a blue printed silk chiffon dress. In varying shades of blue and aqua, the dress's back swept down low, and it tied at the neck. There was a large dark blue diamond in the center, and the diamond got bigger in different shades of blue so that the entire design was bold and focused on the center diamond. The bottom was even cut in large triangles, from the way the cloth was layered together. It was a stunning dress and very classy. Without another word, she grabbed one off the rack and pushed Chastity into a room.   
  
(for visual, see BCBG spring collection of dresses ^_^)  
  
~  
  
Chastity reached into her cerulean clutch to pull out a lip gloss. Her dark hair was parted from the side and sleeked back in a smooth ponytail. Silver hoops dangled from her ears, and a silver charm bracelet jingled with every movement of her hand. Shelly was right to think that the blues of the dress would highlight Chastity's golden tan beautifully. Before the dance, they dined at a quiet Italian place near the water. Stepping into the ballroom of a nearby Hilton, Chastity marveled at how well all the decorations had turned out.   
  
"The place looks great Chastity. I'm glad you didn't have any problems with the decorating staff," Ken whispered to her.   
  
"I guess they figured they wouldn't get paid if things were perfect," Chastity winked.   
  
"Alright, I'll see you guys in a bit," Vanness waved good bye as he dashed off to DJ the first portion of the night. Chastity had insisted that Vanness let the DJ they hired play for at least half of the dance. She couldn't understand why the boy would volunteer his services. Chastity glanced around and noticed that Kiki, in a flowing lavender one shoulder, was talking to Vic off in a corner. Kiki seemed panicked, but Vic was calm as ever, slouched against the wall. When his eyes met Chastity's, she turned away quickly.   
  
"Hey you guys, is Kiki okay?" Chastity asked her friends seated at the table.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure she's fine," Shelly insisted, "So when are your parents getting back Chas?" Chastity's parents had given her permission to let everyone sleep over tonight, and they would be out late at a business function themselves. Dylan was already at a friend's house for the night.   
  
"Don't know. They might just spend the night in the city," Chastity shrugged.  
  
"ParaMeter's got free cover and free drinks tonight. Should we drop in before we head home?" Ken asked. ParaMeter was one of the many clubs they partied at on weekends, but Chastity hated having to use her fake i.d. It was so phony, though she never had problems getting in. It sucked to be the only one who wasn't 18 yet.   
  
"Doesn't matter. Heads up, Garwin's coming," Jerry growled.   
  
"Hello everyone. You all look very nice. Chastity I'm most impressed with your planning. Everything is running smoothly," Mrs. Garwin smiled at them fondly. This was a prize group of students. Polite, motivated, intelligent, and diligent, they were role models for the rest of the school. A sudden rush of hoots and cheers erupted, causing them to turn their attention towards the dance floor. Vanness was putting on a little show with some of his signature moves.   
  
"Would you like to dance?" Charlie Ho was a nervous boy that had a serious crush on Chastity. He had been waiting for the chance to approach her when she got up to get a drink. He nearly passed out when she gave him her hand. They hadn't been on the floor more than a couple of minutes when Jerry cut in. Charlie looked immensely disappointed but didn't make so much as a whimper of protest.   
  
"You couldn't have given him a little more time?" Chastity asked as she leaned into Jerry.  
  
"What for?" Jerry replied.  
  
"Don't be an ass. He's always trying to talk to me, but the timing's always off."  
  
"Whatever. Look, we're going to go in about 20 minutes. Garwin's going to present the king and queen in about five," Jerry listed. These functions bored him to tears, but he was obligated to be here. "You look good in blue. I meant to tell you that at Shelly's party."  
  
Chastity felt her cheeks flush but swiftly responded, "I was wearing white remember? We got into it cause you made a crack at my name."  
  
"I remember your bikini a lot better than the dress. And that was certainly blue." Jerry pulled away from her and reached for her hand. He led her back to the table, and Chastity was thankful that he didn't look back as he walked. She was more than blushing now. So his favorite color was blue; a quick glance at his room could've told anyone that.  
  
~  
  
At Chastity's house, everyone collapsed in the upstairs living room. Shelly threw her crown on the floor, and Jerry had left his in the car. When Chastity thought about it, Jerry and Shelly were quite "royal" in character. She had watched them slow dance together after the court was announced and noticed that they would make a fitting couple. Chastity scolded herself for reading too much into things, but she could've sworn that Shelly got all watery eyed when she looked at Jerry. That's a normal reaction for girls faced with Jerry though, either fear or absolute adoration. Chastity was really surprised Vic had joined them. He always expressed so little interest in the things that they did.   
  
"I'm going to grab some snacks. Anything you guys want?" Chastity asked before drifting downstairs.   
  
"I'll come with you." Chastity waited for Vic to make his way towards her, and they walked down together.   
  
He passed the Steinway, and Chastity invited him to test it out. Vic did a jazzy combo before shutting the cover. He remained seated on the piano bench.  
  
"Chastity, you play better than most people I've met. But I can tell your heart's not in it."  
  
"Well we're all just expected to learn music right? Practice till your fingers hurt and compete so your name gets out there," Chastity thought about the motivation for her music lessons. Everyone else did it, so she just assumed it was expected of her too. She had a flashback of herself in a fluffy dress, nervously approaching the stage at the tender age of five. Luckily, she had a passion for music or at least she used to.  
  
"I guess. They tell me you love to sing, but in all this time you've never so much as hummed anything," Vic remarked blandly. Chastity had never heard him say this much in one sitting, and even less to her.  
  
"Maybe it just didn't come up," Chastity fibbed. Vic was more perceptive than that, but he didn't want to pry any further. Chastity is so much like Jina that it almost hurts to look at her. Jina was a beauty beyond compare, but the same drive, compassion, and grace that shone in her radiated from Chastity too. If Jerry hadn't been getting on his case, Vic probably would've done his best to avoid unnecessary contact with Chastity.   
  
**flashback**  
  
"Look, I know it pains you or whatever to be with Chastity. Suck it up okay? She's NOT Jina, and you're so much better off without the girl anyway. Vic look at me. This is important. You need to try to be nicer to her. I've seen the way you are around her. It's so cold even I get the chills."  
  
"Why the hell is my behavior so important?" Vic bit back.  
  
"You've always been important. You just stopped caring when that girl left. Maybe Chastity can be more than helpful to our little games. Give her some time. I wouldn't be surprised if you hooked up with her," Jerry leered.  
  
"You say "that girl" as if you hadn't been friends with her for years. It's disgusting how quickly you've dismissed the whole thing. If you're so interested in Chastity, why don't you date her? Or Ken even?"   
  
"Business first. Play later. I'm not saying I don't have an interest, but things aren't going as smoothly as I'd like. For god sakes don't make it anymore difficult. I'll be watching," Jerry narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You sound like a goddamn stalker, and you're freakin me out."  
  
**end flashback**   
  
[Charlie Ho = Ching He/Kazuya. We'll see more of him later.]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I've officially fully recovered from wisdom teeth extraction, so updating is a must. I'm having so many issues trying to decide who ends up with who...but luckily it's fun having them all flirt around anyway! 


	7. Breaking Through

Chapter 7: Breaking Through  
  
[refresher: After homecoming, the group is crashing Chastity's house. Vic and Chas are downstairs.]  
  
"Sing me something," Vic's usually sleepy eyes widened and pleaded with her. Chastity could feel herself go soft seeing his handsome face look so earnest.  
  
"I don't really feel like it."  
  
"Please? How's this," Vic lifted the piano cover again and started playing a tinkling music box tune.   
  
"No Doubt's "Running". You a fan?" Chastity recognized the melody immediately. It was her favorite song lately. The lyrics explained a little of what she was feeling, and she couldn't believe Vic could know this.  
  
"It was playing in Ken's car, and I know it's not his taste." Vic had a mind for details, and that was one of the qualities girls found so attractive in him. He just knew things and acted accordingly. He started the song over again waiting for Chastity to give in.  
  
"You're really persistent for someone who's never said more than 5 words to me."  
  
  
  
Vic repeated the intro a few more times. He could do this all night if necessary. Chastity sighed, realizing that his patience was endless. Her voice started as a whisper, but she stopped and cleared her throat. Closing her eyes, Chastity waited to hear the appropriate note to start on. She jumped right into the chorus, her favorite part of the wistful song.   
  
"Running, running   
  
As fast as we can   
  
I really hope you make it   
  
(Do you think we'll make it?)   
  
We're running   
  
Keep holding my hand   
  
It's so we don't get separated   
  
Be….Here Chastity let her voice linger, dragging out the note. The next few lines came out wishful, pleading, and beautiful.  
  
Be the one I need   
  
Be the one I trust most   
  
Don't stop inspiring me   
  
Sometimes it's hard to keep on running   
  
We work so much to keep it going   
  
Don't make me want to give up…Chastity quieted. It felt good to really sing something. She felt her heart beating a bit faster, and her breath was shorter. Vic had continued to play, but Chastity would sing no more. He finished the tune with a light chime, watching Chastity closely. Her eyes were alive, and Vic felt pulled, attracted to the raw passion in her voice. They weren't kidding when they told him she could sing. A simple pop song was enchanted when it sprung from her lips. Chastity had a gift, and it was obvious. This made it even more puzzling to him that she rarely crooned.   
  
"Tell me why you don't sing anymore," Vic went against his better judgment and brought the topic up again.  
  
"Why are you suddenly so interested in my voice?" Chastity eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Because every second you try to hide it, you waste it."  
  
"Vic, you of all people know that music is expression. It can be a joyous thing or a reason for tears. When you're stuck in the middle, what's to sing about?"  
  
"In the few lines you sang for me, I saw more depth in you than from the past couple of months. Whatever it is you're not saying, I'll wait," Vic rose and grabbed some of the snacks Chastity had set down. She did the same, wondering to herself why Vic thought she would tell anyone anything. Why he was so certain she would tell him. Chastity hated this about herself, how she was quick to trust, quick to love, and prone to hurt. Just before they reached the top of the staircase Vic paused suddenly, and Chastity almost bumped into his back.  
  
"I heard you once in New York. You had a solo and of hundreds of voices I heard that night, yours is the only one I remembered."  
  
Chastity opened her mouth to respond, but she didn't have anything to say. Vic was a lunatic, but Chastity didn't care. He shed the mysterious exterior, thawing himself tonight, and Chastity liked what she saw.  
  
~  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Kiki asked them.  
  
"Isn't it obvious Kiki? They were making out in the kitchen!" Shelly giggled.  
  
"Oo yeah baby. It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for right?" Chastity joked back, hurling a bag of chips at the blonde. She knew they could probably hear the music from downstairs, but this Boston group had enough tact not to mention it.   
  
"So Chastity, how are your college apps going?" Kiki was reaching into a bowl of Terra chips.   
  
"Eh. Okay I guess. Those essays are really horrendous, and it's hard to go through all this without a major in mind."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. I don't have a clue what to study. I figure I should just marry rich. Which one of you boys wants to propose?" Shelly looked around at the four guys sprawled on the floor. The beeping of Vic's cell phone saved them from having to respond.  
  
"Can I borrow a computer real quick?" Vic asked glancing down at his phone.  
  
"Sure. Use the one in the study. You know where it is," Chastity gestured down the hall.  
  
"Chas, doesn't your dad work in computers or something?" Shelly asked casually.  
  
"Yeah but it's software mostly."  
  
"Man, I always assumed that computer techs had fancy PCs of their own at home," Vanness commented.  
  
"O like a secret lab where they create all sorts of snazzy things?" Chastity teased. "Actually, daddy does have a nice network set up at home."  
  
"We've never seen it though right?" Shelly verified.  
  
"Nah. You couldn't have. He doesn't even allow dust in there. Anyway, the basement's not exactly a highlight of the house," Chastity raised a finely shaped eyebrow.  
  
"O well. Maybe someday. I'd love to see the kinds of things that will be hitting the market in the future," Shelly sighed.  
  
"You must get some sort of perks huh?" Kiki asked.  
  
"The usual. Wanna get out of these dresses? I think I've flashed just about everyone by now," Chastity got up.  
  
"Flash away Chas. I sure don't mind. Nude is a good color to go with if you're going to wear underwear at all. I applaud your choice," Vanness grinned cheekily. Chastity made sure to hit him as she walked by. The girls slipped on camisoles, the guys their t-shirts, and everyone donned PJ bottoms. Vic had returned, and the seven of them sat back to watch a dvd.   
  
"Mm these chocolate crème Oreos are really good. Eat one," Chastity was wedged between Ken and Vanness on the couch. She shoved a small cookie into Ken's mouth.   
  
"Chastity, weren't you on this health kick back home? Absolutely no junk?" Ken scolded her.  
  
"That was just a fad. Besides I have the good stuff too. See?" Chastity pointed to the bowl of fruit salad on the coffee table. Ken let her feed him another cookie and patted her head tenderly.  
  
After two dvds, it was nearing 4 AM, and nearly everyone had fallen asleep. The boys let Chastity spread out on the couch, and Ken tucked a throw over her. She peeked through a heavy eyelid and thought she saw the four of them going downstairs. She turned over and fell soundly asleep, drawing the blanket over her.  
  
~  
  
"Look, I just want to get an idea of the setup. Here," Jerry passed them each a pair of gloves.  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier if we just got her to help us?" Ken whined.  
  
"That's fine and all, but I'm still keeping this as a backup. Vic you almost done?" Jerry tapped the boy hunched over a security panel in the basement.  
  
"Chill. I got this," Vic tweaked a few wires and then pushed open the heavy door.  
  
"Damn. There must be about a dozen new VAIOs in here. These aren't even on market yet," Vanness was referring to the blue-ish gray towers scattered throughout the room. All of the flat screens were illuminated with numbers and shapes flying rapidly up and down.   
  
"Check out the Gates, Dells, and Macs over there," Ken pointed to the back wall.   
  
"It's not going to be here. I doubt he's that stupid. You're not named a Fortune 500 exec for being careless," Jerry gave the room a quick glance and snapped a few shots with his cell phone before steering everyone out.  
  
"Everything's got to be exactly the way it was. Vic, make sure you're tidy with that wiring. No one can find out we've been down here," Jerry whispered to his friends. In a speedy ten minutes, they were back upstairs with glasses of water, and the girls had long since drifted off into dream land. Each boy snuggled next to or near a girl, carefully positioning themselves so it appeared they had fallen asleep during the movie too.  
  
[The secret's out, well part of it. Yay! But what now? Congrats to those of you who had caught on to my hints in the earlier chapters! And you know I love reviews right?] 


	8. Different View

Chapter 8: Different View  
  
Chastity left for school in a horrible mood, having had a fight with her parents about college applications again.   
  
"Chastity you need to stop dreaming. You should've had all of this done in the summer. Why do you insist on last minute everything?" Chastity's mother scolded.  
  
"Mom, it's fine. I've got plenty of time. I'll handle it all."  
  
"You always say that Chastity. This is the most important part of high school. Have you decided on a major yet?" Her dad asked her.  
  
"No, but that's not absolutely necessary. People change majors all the time anyway."  
  
"Aiyah Chastity. Just study law or medicine. It's the best, and you'll be sure to have a job," her dad insisted.  
  
"But I have no interest in being a doctor or a lawyer. Does it have to be so cliché?" Chastity groaned.  
  
"If you don't know what you want to do, there's nothing wrong with those majors. You can always work with computers too. Why be so picky?" Mr. Tse roared.  
  
Chastity had lost count of the number of times they had this argument, and it always ended the same way. She heaved a deep sigh and went out to wait for Ken. Fighting with her parents was emotional, painful, a bit more complicated than it is in most families. There were just so many wounds below the surface. Ken noticed her less-than-sunny disposition, and he thought it best to let her cool down. The morning incident kept replaying in her mind, and she had to find an outlet for it. When Hinderson started to analyze the moral convictions of Kant, she grew impatient.   
  
"Mr. Yen, what is Kant's purpose in writing this essay? Is the theme clearly stated and successfully conveyed?" Hinderson asked Jerry, surveying a classroom full of droopy-eyed teens.  
  
"Kant wanted to stress the value of morality, and he saw human beings as essentially capable of perfecting the society around them. His essay relies on carefully planned logic, and the idea expressed is not only thoroughly explained, but he offers profound insight into the decision making process…"Jerry was seated a few desks from Chastity in their usual spot, and it was hard to miss the hand she was waving frantically, trying to catch Hinderson's attention.  
  
"Very good Mr. Yen. Miss Tse, do you have something to add to that?" Hinderson acknowledged her.   
  
"I have a different opinion about Kant's Metaphysics. He spends a good portion expounding the innate good of beings, but then he goes on to insist that true morality is determined by reason and rational thinking. If it is indeed an instinctive quality, then how could rational thinking have a role?" Chastity pointed out.  
  
"The rational nature of it is subconscious. It makes sense because it's something that is supposed to be done. Kant is saying that doing something without wanting to or liking it but rather only because it should be done is a sense of propriety that we all have," Jerry argued back.  
  
"That doesn't explain how it can be a natural sense if somewhere in the process of acting, the action must be considered for its consequence. The fact that our society is so immoral, when morals are to be inherent, indicates that people CHOOSE to do wrong," Chastity and Jerry carried on this increasingly impassioned discussion until the end of the period. It was obvious that the two had sharply different views of personal morals matched with an equally strong penchant for squabbling. Chastity felt alive and refreshed to voice her mind on something. It's not that she cared the least bit about Kant and his raving; it was the thrill of the debate that energized her. Probably because at home, she had no room to talk back to her parents, that's why she took such interest in debate. In that setting, everyone was given equal opportunity and victory was determined by talent alone.   
  
In the next class, Euro, Chastity and Jerry got tangled in another spew about the consequences of imperialism. Chastity could tell Jerry didn't like being challenged. His eyes sort of glowed with this fire, and Chastity could see he was forcing himself to remain civil. Neither of them had an advantage over the other, and both presented equally valid arguments. The professor applauded their lively discussion and complimented their excellent public speaking skills. He was probably thrilled that they weren't dozing off in class for once. When the bell rang, Chastity zipped out of the room first.  
  
"Chastity, hold up," Jerry rushed to catch up to her.   
  
"Great morning huh? I can't wait till debate starts."  
  
"Are you okay?" Jerry tweaked an eyebrow. She had just spent the entire morning, purposely playing devil's advocate with him, and yet she's smiling brightly and behaving eerily chipper?   
  
"Fine. I'll see you later at lunch okay?" Chastity smiled and darted off towards the auditorium. Jerry watched her retreat, then turned to Ken and asked, "What's up with her today?"  
  
~  
  
"Director's out today," Vic said to Chastity as she took her usual seat across from him.  
  
"Oh," was her only response.  
  
"What do you want to go over?" He indicated towards the heap of music books on a nearby table.  
  
"Nothing. Do we have to stay here?" Chastity fidgeted a little, uncomfortable that Vic was watching her so closely.  
  
"Come on then."  
  
"Where are we going?" Chastity found that these Boston boys were in the habit of pulling her around. Through the back stage and up a narrow flight of stairs, they came across a small access. Vic pushed it open, and the hatch creaked as it gave way. Sunlight flooded through the dark stairway, and Vic helped Chastity through. They were standing on a small balcony, cluttered with leaves and obviously neglected. One side of the tiny balcony was blocked off by the large brick building next door, but the view on the other side was spectacular. Chastity made her way to the railing and took a deep breath of the fresh air.   
  
"It's gorgeous," Chastity brushed off the broad stone rail and pushed herself up, swinging her legs over. She patted the spot next to her, suggesting that Vic join her.   
  
"Is music in your future? Is that what you want to pursue?" Chastity asked him.  
  
"I don't know, doubt it. Family business comes first."  
  
"And are you happy about that? I mean, do you want to do it?" Chastity knew he was the heir to a massive insurance enterprise, but she couldn't picture him sitting at a desk signing papers all day. Her own future was hazy, but she hadn't ruled out the possibility of joining her father's line of work. Her dad had taught her a lot about his work, and her technical skills were impressive though rarely used. She always felt she owed him too, but she just wanted to have more options.   
  
"I don't think about it that much." Vic and Chastity sat in silence for a long time, and Chastity felt so calmed by the breeze and the warm sun she felt a little sleepy. She unknowingly leaned closer to Vic, until her head was resting lightly on his shoulder. Vic moved in, let her lean against him, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She really was a sweet girl. He wondered what about her tugged at his heartstrings like that. He had shown her his secret place but felt no regrets about it. Vic could smell the fruity essence of her hair and smiled to himself, remembering that Jina's hair always smelled delicious too. But Chastity wasn't Jina, and Vic didn't feel the least bit distraught by the idea anymore.   
  
[thanks so much to those who resubmitted reviews that had been deleted, an awesome gesture. Made me very happy!] 


	9. Warm Thoughts

Chapter 9: Warm Thoughts  
  
Vic lay in bed that night, thinking of his afternoon with Chastity. His shoulder had gone numb long ago, but he couldn't bring himself to rouse the sleeping beauty on his arm. Her face was so sweetly at ease, but the bell had already rung, signaling the end of the period. He slipped his arm out and sat her upright. She sleepily stretched her arms and with a flutter of her long lashes, opened her eyes, breathing a tiny yawn. Vic kept a well positioned hand on her waist, in case she forgot she was sitting on a ledge. Her face was slightly rosy from the sun, and she smiled warmly at him. Chastity wasn't the only good-looking girl at school, but something about her felt kindred and attracted him. Vic sensed that she too was hiding something from the world, and he wanted to know what it was.  
  
~  
  
"Alright class. Since the term project requires so much research, I've decided to let you work in pairs." The class cheered in excitement, but they were quickly silenced by his addition, "I, of course, will be selecting your partners."  
  
Professor Romerlin surveyed his students, then began calling out names. Chastity held her breath and hoped for a good partner. Group projects could be so challenging, and this term project was worth roughly 200 points. She watched as the rest of her friends were either paired off with each other or another equally friendly classmate. "Miss Tse, you will be paired with…Mr. Chou," Romerlin finally decided. From his side of the lab Jerry smirked knowingly. He was a natural leader for his ability to read others, and he had already suspected that Vic's connection to Chastity was notable.  
  
"Hey Vic," Chastity pulled a chair next to the hushed boy. After the groups were assigned, Romerlin dismissed them to start work in the library and media centers. Chastity and Vic were in one of Willington's many computer labs.   
  
"Chas," he acknowledged her back.   
  
"I'm sorry about the other day, but thanks for being such a gentleman about it," Chastity referred back to the balcony incident. Vic only returned a slight smile.   
  
"Are you busy this weekend?" Vic asked suddenly. This particular sentence, coming from this particular boy, made Chastity's heart beat a little bit faster.  
  
"No, not really. Do you want to meet up to work on this?" Chastity continued, pulling her sweater snuggly around her. The New England winter had fully set in, and the school just wasn't warm enough for her liking.  
  
"I'll see you at 9 on Saturday. My house," Vic told her. Chastity nodded her assent, and she yanked out her agenda to make a note. Vic was writing on his Clie too.  
  
"Hey study heads, what do you say we grab some lunch?" Vanness swung into the lab and poked a head through the doorway. He was always full of energy and cheerful, and Chastity marveled if he was ever glum, about anything.   
  
"Sure, we'll meet you guys in a few minutes," Chastity replied to him. She turned back to face Vic, and he lifted his eyes to meet hers. She wondered if he was going to say anything else to her, but he merely handed her a thick book.  
  
"This is a good reference," he said.  
  
Chastity:  
  
I watched him from the corner of my eye, the way his side swept brown hair lay in strands over his eyes. He'd read a few pages, flipping the paper quietly then running a hand through those loose locks and giving a little sigh. I remember all the times mom has complained a boy with hair that was in his face. It was a big pet peeve of hers, and she often speculated how other mothers could tolerate such a style. It's ironic since I find it to be really adorable, especially if the guy has a great face. Vic has a great face, solid chin, bronzed skin, deep and calm eyes, and a playful smile. He was slouched in the chair, stretching his long legs under the table. Height is such an important quality, and all of these guys are tall. I wonder why none of them has a steady girlfriend, and I haven't been able to ask about Jina. The name comes up now and again, and Vic's face takes on a hint of pain. I wish he could find some faith in me, but I still have to figure out what it is about this melancholy boy that makes my heart ache so. Maybe it's the fragile way his eyes look at me like that night after homecoming or the lamenting tunes of his intense violin playing. Glancing at the rubric we were given earlier in the day, I notice I've fallen behind. How embarrassing to be drooling over my partner.   
  
Vic:  
  
Chastity heaved a little sigh before resuming her work. She had no idea how long she'd been lost in her thoughts of Vic, much less how conspicuous she was about it. Vic was immune to the oogling eyes of girls, having been a handsome boy since youth, but Chastity's eyes searched his face for something deeper than the good looks. He shifted a little under her gaze, but she was oblivious to everything, being completely absorbed by her own mind. He himself did that sometimes. The sweetness of her voice still rang fresh in his mind, but the sharp pain of Jina's departure would never be forgotten. Don't lose your focus, Vic! You still have a job to finish. Jerry will never shut up if anything goes wrong. But why did it have to be Chastity?  
  
~  
  
"O my god Kiki shut up! That is the worst story!" Shelly squealed in delight after hearing some fresh gossip.  
  
"Chas you want some of this?" Vanness waved a bottle of tea and a cream cheese pastry at her.  
  
"Nah, I'm good. You guys hit La Madeleine again?" Chastity assumed they stopped at the bakery on the way to Shelly's. Jerry sauntered into the room and plopped down next to her. He picked up Chastity's agenda from the coffee table and flipped to the calendar pages.   
  
"What are we doing for Thanksgiving next week?" Jerry asked her. Chastity thought this was an odd question considering Thanksgiving was all about family and turkey. She had plans to finish college essays and her term project during break too.   
  
"Eating turkey?" Chastity answered him honestly. Jerry laughed, his eyes twinkling at her almost mockingly.   
  
"I meant, where should we vacation? You intended to stay home?" Jerry tried to clarify himself.   
  
"How about we drive down south for some sun?" Vanness suggested, hoping for some time on a Floridian beach.   
  
"We did that last year at spring break. I want to go somewhere else," Shelly whined, reminded of the drunken stupor everyone fell in last year. She had a place in mind already, but she was waiting for someone else to bring it up.   
  
"So Chastity, where do you want to go?" Kiki asked the new girl in the group. Chastity was accustomed to taking trips with her friends but not on the scale of these Boston kids. There must not be much to do around the city during the holidays, but she found that hard to believe in a city with such history and activity.  
  
"It doesn't really matter, but I think it might be nice to stay up north. I haven't seen many snowy holidays," Chastity admitted, reflecting on her mild winters in California.  
  
"Ski resort then? We can teach Chas how to board and all." Ken spoke up.   
  
"Fabulous. Whistler it is. It's been years since we've been up there. I'll have daddy book the townhouse, and we can fly out Sunday," Shelly squealed in excitement. Everything was moving along so smoothly. Chastity initiated the ski resort idea herself, by expressing a desire to stay around New England. Whistler was a favorite ski resort of the group, and its cozy location in a picturesque town in Canada was a familiar haunt for them. Things were just too perfect, not a glitch in the plan.  
  
[Not thrilling I know, but i'm workin on it. ^_^ thanks for reading and reviewing!] 


	10. Frosty Fun

Chapter 10: Frosty Fun  
  
"Chastity did you finish that run through for me?' Mr. Tse asked his daughter warmly, peering in her room while she was packing.  
  
"Yup. There's a slight hiccup in the third diagnostic, but it's easily fixed if you reroute the fragmentary. I've written up a small report for Tasha to look over. All in all, daddy, the P2 is a fantastic program. If I can navigate it, your clients will have no problems," Chastity was speaking of some of the new software her father's company was marketing. Mr. Tse often made Chastity run through the programs as a learning experience and because she gave him helpful feedback as an "average" user. He glowed with pride that his daughter was so capable and responsible. She had proved herself more than worthy of such tasks all those summers she worked at the office. He trusted her with his business affairs and had faith in her abilities. Chastity had overcome a lot in her life and done it well.  
  
"Call us when you get there, and don't go out late at night. Do you need any more money?" Mr. Tse offered Chastity some more cash, stuffing it into one of her bursting suitcases. At first reluctant about letting his precious daughter travel to Canada alone, and with boys in the group, he decided to trust in her judgment. Chastity was old enough to make intelligent decisions and choose her friends wisely. Mr. Tse could hold Ken responsible for everything anyway, but the fact that there would be a chaperone set him at ease. Rebecca Yen sounded like a very capable young lady.   
  
~  
  
"I don't have any immediate goals for the trip. It's just going to be a chance to get closer to her. Trust is essential here." The night before their trip, Jerry and Vanness were discussing things late into the night.  
  
"I'm looking forward to a good vacation, and I'm glad you're not going to try anything. Let's just have fun alright? Maybe she's a different person on vacation eh?" Vanness leered.  
  
"Watch your pimp self. I forgot to tell you my sis is coming," Jerry warned.  
  
"Aww shit. Are you serious? Becca's coming? She's damn hot and all, but that's a bit inconvenient Jerry," Vanness groaned knowing that Jerry's older sister would likely watch them like a hawk.  
  
"No shit. I don't understand it. That witch mother of mine insisted she come along. Becca didn't even hesitate to take her up on the offer. I don't know what's gotten into that girl. Maybe Stanford's getting stressful?" Jerry doubted school was a problem for his genius sister. He was disappointed their vacation plans had to include a chaperone, but he was looking forward to seeing his beloved older sibling. The Yen children were particularly close, since their parents were often away. Jerry idolized the way Becca was as near to perfection as a human could be, and Chastity was actually quite similar to her. Jerry would never admit this little fact, but it was partly why he took such a liking to the girl. She had bite, and he was often the target, but Jerry liked girls with a bit of fire anyway.  
  
~  
  
"What're you listening to?" Chastity pulled one of the plugs from Vic's ear. He'd been fiddling with his mp3 player since they took off, and Chastity couldn't resist the urge to finally tug one of the headphones from his ear. Unsurprisingly, Vic didn't respond to her inquiry. Instead, he picked up the fallen earpiece and inserted it into Chastity's ear. Vic pulled a notebook from his back pack, and Chastity recognized it as the music book he often carried with him. After penciling in a few more notes to his latest piece, he used the pencil to drum along to the beat of the song they were listening to. Chastity looked over the music he had written then pulled a pencil from her own bag. Vic looked over at her with a keen interest and didn't protest when she added to his work. Vic read over it and nodded his approval. He was considering saying something to her when Jerry slipped into the seat next to her.  
  
"Hey Chas," Jerry flashed a pack of cards, and Chastity smiled in assent. He started shuffling the deck skillfully.  
  
"When's your sister arriving? I can't wait to meet her," Chastity had heard the group talk about Rebecca before.  
  
"She's going to meet us up there tomorrow night. That means we'll only have one day of unsupervised freedom," Jerry smirked.  
  
"And what do you supposed we should do with this one day of unsupervised freedom Jerry?" Chastity eyed him suspiciously.   
  
"I say you spend the night in my room. It's cold up in Canada, and a California babe like you will need the extra warmth," Vanness had joined in the fun and was now hovering over them leaning on the seat backs.   
  
"Hold up. I want to be in that room too!" Ken's head popped up next to Vanness, and even Vic had to give a small chuckle.   
  
"Sorry boys, I'm not into groups things. I'm more of a one on one girl, but I'm sure you can keep each other well entertained," Chastity winked at the boys who in turn whimpered in disappointment.   
  
~  
  
Ahhh….luxury. Chastity fell backwards onto a plush and puffy bed in one of the rooms of their rented townhouse. Paired two to a room, Chastity volunteered to room with Rebecca and so the room was hers alone for the night. She sat up and flicked open her cell phone. After assuring her parents they had arrived safely, Chastity pulled open the curtains to admire the snowy landscape. It was late in the afternoon and the sun was painting brilliant colors all over the white slopes. Chastity set about unpacking her things, and she emerged from her bathroom to find a boy sprawled on her neat bed.   
  
"Ken, you're messing up my sheets," Chastity teased as she plopped on top of him, resting her head on his back.  
  
"I'm sorry mother. What would I have to do to get a back rub?" Ken asked without lifting his head. Chastity sighed but propped herself up, straddled his back and began to work his shoulders.   
  
"Don't you have a number of admirers that would kill to do this for you?" Chastity was curious why her playboy best friend wasn't in a relationship.  
  
"No one comes close to you Chas. I don't have to be concerned that if I fall asleep you'll try to rape me anyway," Ken snorted. There was a lot of truth in what he said. Chastity was a dear friend of his, one he placed tremendous trust in.  
  
"I could think of a few girls. Hey Ken, why don't you try someone different from your usual throng of bimbos? Someone a little brighter, quieter, sweeter?" Chastity hoped he was getting the hint.  
  
"Are you trying to play matchmaker? Tell me a name Chastity, I don't like using deductive reasoning."  
  
"Why not one of us? I'm out of the question of course, but Shelly's not bad either."  
  
"Eh…Shelly?" Ken was not liking that idea at all. Shelly was a fantastic friend, but as a girlfriend she was nothing but high maintenance.  
  
"You're right. Shelly's a bit much to keep up with. How about Kiki then? You think she's cute don't you?" Chastity hoped she wasn't being too blunt about the suggestion. Ken rolled over suddenly, nearly knocking Chastity off the bed. He held firm to her waist though and kept her seated on him.   
  
"Chastity Tse. Exactly what are you getting at?" Ken eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"I just think you could use someone reliable in your life. A girlfriend a week is fine for the world records, but I worry about you sometimes. STDs abound, Ken dearest."  
  
"What makes you think Kiki wouldn't run from a guy like me anyway?" Ken questioned. Kiki was the innocent sort, usually not the stock Ken chose his girlfriends from. There was too much emotional attachment.  
  
"A girl's intuition? Look into it. That's all I'm saying. If not Kiki, then a Kiki-like girl wouldn't be bad either," Chastity concluded.  
  
"You sound like a grandmother. You hungry yet?" Ken pulled himself up while Chastity got off the bed. She rummaged around her dresser and pulled out a cozy, pale blue plaid pajama set.   
  
"Can I watch you change?" Ken grinned suggestively. Chastity smiled seductively as she began unbuttoning her sweater, revealing a tank top underneath. She threw the outer garment at the boy and shooed him out the room.  
  
~  
  
"Breadsticks?" Chastity passed a basket of warm bread to Jerry. They had decided to order in for dinner, and now the living room coffee table was smothered with plates of food. There was pizza, calzone, soup, salad, pasta, and tiramisu to finish. It was an obscene amount of food, but all of it sounded so good on the menu they couldn't resist ordering some of everything. The gang lounged in front of the blazing fire, sipping red wine and having a delectable dinner.  
  
"Jerry don't you think we got a bit much?" Chastity was gazing at the mounds of food left untouched.  
  
"Don't be stupid. Vacation is about lavishness."  
  
"Right. I forgot that gluttony was required of us on vacation. I can't imagine why third world countries don't just send everyone off on cruises to end world hunger?" Chastity bit back sarcastically.  
  
"Honestly woman. You can be so annoying," Jerry growled.  
  
"Honestly man, you can be so pig headed." Chastity didn't care all that much about the food itself, but she just couldn't control the urge to knock Jerry off his pedestal. They got into trivial spats like this all the time, and the group had dearly termed them "lovers' quarrels." Jerry had opened his mouth to contest that insult, but Vanness interrupted.   
  
"Shelly! What possessed your mother into getting us these?" Vanness was tugging at his flannel pajama shirt, a gift from Shelly's mother.  
  
"She saw them in some shop when they were in Colorado, and since we're always sleeping over at each other's houses she thought it'd be cute. Why? At least they don't have teddy bears on them!" Shelly defended. Her mother had even taken care to pick out colors that they each liked too. In patterns of tasteful plaid, Ken's set was bold red, Jerry's deep blue, Vic's cool gray, Vanness's hunter green, Shelly's was warm yellow, Kiki's faint lavender, and Chastity's a sky blue. The longer Chastity hung around the group, the more she realized how organized they were. Group vacations, common activities, similar backgrounds, and even coordinated pajamas? No wonder it was hard for new people to fold into the group. It was decidedly clique-ish. Still, the sense of belonging was wonderful and comforting to Chastity.   
  
"I like them Shelly. Vanness is just used to sleeping in the nude," Ken laughed.  
  
"And who's rooming with him?" Chastity giggled at the thought.   
  
"On the subject of horrific sights, let's watch a scary movie!" Shelly interjected, holding up a dvd.   
  
"I'm going upstairs for a while. Be back in a bit. I've seen The Ring already anyway," Chastity excused herself. She headed upstairs and switched on her laptop. She planned to work an hour or so a day so she could enjoy the vacation guilt free. Chastity piled her pillows up, leaned against them and sat her laptop on her legs. Pausing from typing away on her term paper, Chastity pushed her glasses into her hair and rubbed her eyes. A creaking of the floorboards announced someone's arrival at her door. Chastity turned and smiled, watching the lanky boy make himself comfortable on the bed.   
  
Muahhahah enter Tsubaki/Zhuang, Dao Ming Si's Da Jie, a character to be reckoned with! What role should we have her play? That's to be decided, but I just couldn't resist including her! As always, REVIEWS are MOST appreciated! 


	11. Shaky Faith

Chapter 11: Shaky Faith  
  
[refresher: Chas and boy are upstairs in her room. The rest of them are downstairs watching a movie.]  
  
"Hey. Just because we didn't meet Saturday doesn't mean you have to try to finish this tonight," Vic drawled as he positioned himself next to Chastity. He picked up a few of the papers she had scattered around her and glanced them over.   
  
"I know but I'm almost done with this part. You'll look over it for me when we compile right?" Chastity tried to stifle a yawn then stretched her arms out above her head. Saving the finishing touches on her paper, she shut the laptop and set it aside. With her hands folded in her lap, she started twisting a small silver ring she always wore on her thumb. Noticing this nervous habit of hers, Vic extended a hand to touch hers.   
  
"This was a gift, from a friend in Cali. She and I were inseparable for years, bff you know? We had a falling out, and not long after that she transferred schools," Chastity thought back on her friendship with Lizzie and how it had ended.   
  
"Falling out," Vic wanted to hear a little more about that part of the story.  
  
"Ken and I were dating in a way at one point. It turns out that Lizzie had an enormous crush on him for the longest time, but he never paid her any attention. She blamed me for that. When my friendship with him went beyond the platonic, she did some bitchy things to ruin my relationship with him, and that ruined ours in the process," Chastity didn't want to detail the past. It wasn't a fond memory, and it still pained Chastity that a friend so dear could do such damaging things out of spite. Chastity always put her friends above herself, and that violation of trust was devastating to her. No guy was worth abandoning years of friendship for.   
  
"Why do you wear the ring then?" Vic tapped the silver ring on her hand again.  
  
"As a reminder. It's cliché but things aren't always as they seem. Everyone's hiding something, and it's okay," Chastity smiled now, self assured that though she'll probably be hurt again in the future, brighter days do dawn.   
  
"That sounds like bullshit. Why would you still have faith?" Vic lost a lot of hope when Jina left him and hearing Chastity's optimism, he longed for a better explanation.  
  
"Dwelling on the bad, makes everything seem worse. You're right. Life is shitty and people can be too, but that's just how it is. Facing challenges and emerging with your identity in tact is the greatest test of character. Like a weed…persistent and prevailing. Pessimism isn't my style."  
  
"A weed huh?" Vic found the comparison amusing, and he made a mental note of it. He laid back onto the mass of pillows and stretched his legs out on the bed. Chastity's cell phone was chiming loudly, and she got up to answer it. Vic half-listened to the conversation, until he realized the subject matter.  
  
"Daddy, hey."  
  
"Chastity, how's everything?"  
  
"Lovely. The townhouse Shelly's parents got is marvelous. Did you need something?"  
  
"Tasha says that the second remedy you outlined in her instructions aren't effective. Will you have time to look over your report to her? I want to see if you can catch any mistakes." Chastity recognized this as one of the many trials her father put her through, another test to see how much she'd improved. It was more than likely there was a bug in her instructions, but she knew that her father's staff was far more capable.   
  
"Not a problem. I have it on my laptop. I'll look over it and email it back to her tomorrow. Bye Daddy."  
  
"I thought you were done?" Vic inquired, when she lifted the laptop again.  
  
"I just want to look over a couple things for my dad. Then we can head downstairs and join them. Why aren't you watching the movie anyway?" Chastity was already scrolling through lists of commands as she spoke to him.  
  
"I wanted to see if you needed help," Vic sat up and glanced at the lines of characters marching across the screen.  
  
Chastity's keen eye zoned in right away on the portion her father had mentioned and after reading through it a few times, she caught the error. The program itself was written perfectly, but she forgot to consider the network settings were set to be more selective of acceptable encrypted code. Sighing at her own carelessness, she corrected it, highlighted the text and emailed it back to the training technician, Tasha. Closing her laptop for the final time that night, she turned her attentions to the handsome boy on her bed.   
  
He patted the spot Chastity had occupied earlier, motioning for her to come back and sit on the bed. Vic knew he had done nothing to merit her trust, and yet she was willingly sharing personal stories of her past with him. This trust card could either be extremely helpful or a source of immense guilt to him.   
  
"Do you trust easily knowing people can betray you at any time?" Vic asked.  
  
"Yes," came her swift response.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"They call it naiveté. The glass is half full," she laughed.  
  
There followed a moment of silence, but the barrier of unfamiliar awkwardness had thawed between them. Vic and Chastity lounged in the soft covers, exchanging humorous stories late into the night. Before long, Chastity had dozed off in the warmth of the bed and the comfort of the boy next to her. Vic lay awake, watching her sleep like he had done the other day on the balcony. He was tormented inside by the responsibility of what he had to do and the constantly growing affection he had for the sleeping girl. Vic tucked the comforter over her form snugly then tiptoed out of the room.   
  
~  
  
"We're going to need more time," Vic told Jerry back in their room.  
  
"For what?" Jerry asked.  
  
"There's got to be a better way. She's smarter than you think. She'll know. She'll catch us in our own game," Vic thought about the program Chastity was editing for her father earlier.  
  
"That's where you were right? Spending quality time with her?" Jerry scoffed. He was in part jealous of any of the guys being able to get closer to her than he could, but he was disappointed that Vic was losing his distinct cool.  
  
"We've never taken it this far. It doesn't feel right."  
  
"What the hell does that mean? We can't make anymore shipments until we get that code!"   
  
"So let's just stop then. It was all just for fun anyway. None of us need the money."  
  
"We're just a bunch of rich kids, looking for a little excitement. That's all it's ever really been," Ken stepped into the room, crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Vanness followed him in.  
  
"Are we not finishing this then?" Vanness asked from where he was slumped on the floor.  
  
"I don't know. Did we suddenly become chicken shits?" Jerry snarled. He hated the idea of leaving things unfinished, and they would be walking away from a lot. As leader, he feared the repercussions.  
  
"Jerry, just fucking think it over," Vic growled in a low whisper.   
  
"Fine. Let's say I agree with you. Do you really think it'll be that easy to back out?" Jerry sighed.  
  
"Call them now. Test the waters," Ken suggested. He threw a cell phone at Jerry who dialed a long distance number. A gruff voice answered on the other line.  
  
"What do you have for me?" the man asked in a slimy tone.  
  
"It's complicated. Might not work out," Jerry told the man forcefully.  
  
"They're not going to like that. NOPI is hosting Race Wars here in little over three months from now."  
  
"I don't care. I don't owe you anything, and an easy out was always agreed upon," Jerry insisted.  
  
"What's the problem? Didn't we give you enough information on that Tse man?"  
  
"That's not it. It's just a lot more work than I had expected."  
  
"Here's the deal. You get me what I need for the NOPI show here, and I'll forget everything about the F4."  
  
"Is that a threat?" Jerry hissed, really agitated now.  
  
"Look, you can't be hard to track in Boston. The point is we've been buddies for a long time now. Consider this a parting gift, a favor to me. Later." The line clicked, and Jerry angrily tossed the cell phone back to Ken.   
  
"Fuck. We need to get this last one for him. I figured he'd be content with the stock from last time, but I guess the upcoming nationals raised demands. I want to know how he knows enough about F4 to blackmail me," Jerry eyed his friends suspiciously.  
  
"Palmdale Desert. That shit with some sort of Asian mafia remember?" Vanness pointed out the only instance where their identities could have been compromised. There was that nasty fight with some cocky punks.  
  
"Whatever. Go get the girls. They need to know about this," Jerry demanded.  
  
~  
  
[Lizzie: remember Li Zhen? The girl who betrayed Shan Cai because she had a crush on Dao Ming Si?]  
  
Ahhh this is getting so darn hard to write! I hope it's remotely enjoyable…plausible. I'm actually totally technology incompetent, so I'm making it up as I go, indulge me this little bit please, wrong as it may be. I will be doing a double post today, and I'd love it if you all would leave reviews on each chapter like usual. Thanks! 


	12. Playing Games

Chapter 12: Playing Games  
  
Chastity awoke to the annoying sound of her cell phone. Her parents could be so overprotective sometimes. She conversed with them groggily for a bit, then dragged herself out of bed to start the day even though it was only 8.  
  
"Morning babe," Vanness poured a mug of steaming tea, which Chas preferred over coffee, for her and gestured to the plate of croissants and bagels.   
  
"You're up early. Didn't sleep well?" Chastity sipped the warm liquid slowly.  
  
"You could say that. I'm the early bird in the group anyway," Vanness recalled the uneasy events of the past night, wondering how the rest of his friends slept. He was going to go for a jog after breakfast to try and ease his mind. Now that Chastity was up too, he had a better idea.  
  
"How about some squash?" he smiled.  
  
"For breakfast? That's okay," Chastity threw Vanness a bizarre look, and he realized that she thought he was referring to the actual vegetable.  
  
"No, I meant racquetball you geek. You up for a game or two? There's a facility right down the street."  
  
They trudged through the layers of powdery snow, and Vanness led her downstairs to the individual game rooms of the gym. He handed her a racquet, safety glasses, and unlocked one of the virtually soundproof rooms. Vanness slid a CD out of his bag and inserted it into the room's convenient sound system. Chastity tightened her ponytail and positioned herself, shifting the racquet around in her hands.  
  
"You play a lot?" Vanness wanted to gauge how intense he would play her according to her experience level.  
  
"Never. I play tennis. It's similar isn't it?" Chastity thought squash seemed like an awesome game, and she wasn't at all intimidated by the muscular boy she was playing with.  
  
"Sure. You'll get used to it," Vanness set the small ball in motion masterfully and hoped Chastity would make the game interesting…He wasn't disappointed. Exhausted but amused, he threw Chastity a bottle of water. This girl was full of surprises after all, even if she could be a bit spastic at times. On their way back to the townhouse, she gracefully slipped on an icy puddle. Giggling hysterically, she nearly pulled Vanness down with her when he tried to help. In the end, he decided to give her a piggyback all the way home. He teased her about being a klutz, and she remarked that he was just upset she showed him up at racquetball.   
  
~  
  
"Hey kiddies!" Vanness greeted the sleepy group of people huddled around the kitchen table. Chastity slid off him to her feet and handed Vanness his bag.   
  
"Where've you two been?" Ken was pouring himself coffee and gazing at the disheveled duo.  
  
"Squashin!" Chastity and Vanness simultaneously erupted in a fit a of laughter at the joke that only they found remotely funny.   
  
"Yeah, I'm going to go shower before we go hit the slopes for the day."  
  
"Me too," Vanness followed Chastity's cue, and they both went off to get cleaned up.  
  
"Separate showers please! Save the hanky panky till after hours!" Shelly called after them.   
  
~  
  
"Haha! Shut up and help me up!"   
  
"Woman you are hopeless!"  
  
"Why can't you ever use my name?! Can I call you Neanderthal?" It was mid-morning and Chastity and Jerry were hurling insults on a beginner's slope. For some reason, Jerry had offered to show her how to snowboard, being that he was the expert. Everyone had made plans to regroup for lunch. Heaving yet another exasperated sigh, he pulled Chastity upright and tried to demonstrate. Chastity was catching on, but Jerry had too short of patience so they were more out of breath from yelling at each other than actually boarding.   
  
"Alright! Let's try this again, and stop scowling. It ruins your whole image," Chastity held out a hand for Jerry to guide her back up the slope. Inhaling deeply, Chastity made an attempt at a smooth coast down, but she gained speed quickly and realized she hadn't learned how to properly stop herself. Perfect. This is so America's Funniest Home Video, she thought.  
  
"Jerrrrryyyyyyy!" Chastity called for help as she accelerated downwards. Jerry smacked a hand to his forehead and sped down after her. Chastity had taken to flailing her hands wildly, and Jerry had to swing up and wrap his arms around her waist. They spun, and Chastity quickly threw her arms around his neck. Even though they had slowed, Chastity had lost all sense of balance and fell forward onto Jerry, plummeting them both into the snow in a most compromising position. Chastity's legs were bound to the cumbersome snowboard, and she had difficulty picking herself off of the cushy Jerry.   
  
"You know what, let's just lay like this for a little while until I catch my breath." Chastity gasped.  
  
"You really Are hopeless you know that?" Jerry was equally winded by the little trick, but this comment was said softer, gentler. The situation was immensely funny, and the added bonus was that an attractive girl was resting on top of him at the moment. Not that a fair share of girls didn't fling themselves at him but like so many other men would agree, Chastity was just different.   
  
"Hopeless I know, but I can probably outdo you in a number of other things."  
  
"I doubt it, but you're welcome to try. What time is it anyway?" Jerry lifted one of the hands he had positioned on Chastity's back.   
  
"We're supposed to be at the loft in about 10 minutes, but how are we going to get up?" Chastity turned her head and read the watch. Jerry caught a full whiff of her hair. By this time other skiers had started to make comments about the couple "cuddling" in the snow. Whispers of "look how cute" drifted towards them. Chastity's already flushed cheeks got a bit warmer. Jerry would've been content in this position for a bit longer, had the snow not been making his backside damp. In a swift move he rolled over so that their positions were swapped. For a minute Jerry was propped up above her, their eyes locked. With some sort of boyish skill he managed to get up, although reluctantly, and helped Chas to stand too. Unfastening the snowboards, they walked the rest of the way to the ski loft. Their movements a bit exaggerated in those boots, and Jerry instinctively offered a hand to Chastity.  
  
~  
  
"We're going out kiddies. Get dressed," Vanness brushed the last snowflakes from his hair and flipped a small flyer in his hands.  
  
"Vague much? Tell me where so I know what to change into," Shelly scoffed. It was around 9 that night, and they had just received word that Becca's flight was delayed due to major snowstorms. She wouldn't be there until morning, granting them all one more night of freedom. Vanness seemed to have found the perfect place for a little partying too.  
  
"New club, Cosmo. It's some new underground thing. We don't have any other plans." Vanness shooed the girls upstairs, knowing well how long they could take to get ready.   
  
"We're not…walking are we?" Ken looked concerned at the possibility of trudging through the thick snow late at night.  
  
"Hell no. I remembered how sucky it was to be without transportation last time we were here. So I planned ahead and had someone rent cars for us. Clever huh?" Vanness grinned cheekily, very proud of himself.   
  
"Great. The girls will take a car, and you boys can take the other. I only saw two parked outside," Shelly chirped. Before the guys could protest, she had snatched a set of keys off the counter.  
  
"We can't have you guys driving us around all the time. It'll look like we're…together. Wouldn't want you hindering our chances of scoping some 'hot boiz,' " Kiki added, strutting out after Shelly. Chastity winked at the bewildered guys and followed.  
  
[Not much plot movement lately, but I'm trying to do a lot of character development right now. I am promising you awesome readers a KISS next chapter. Hehe. I am going out of town for a week or so, that's why I posted 2 chapters today to keep you going while I'm gone. And I haven't stopped work on Through It All, it's just a lot harder to write than this one. Expect to see an update on that when I get back. Let me know what you think of this chap!] 


	13. Intoxicating Indulgence

Chapter 13: Intoxicating Indulgence  
  
::remix of Sugar Ray's Mr. Bartender blares and 7 gorgeous teens descend into the club scene easily::  
  
…it's so easy, it's so right. It's so easy to rock it all night. Mr. Bartender, Mr. DJ make me feel good…  
  
…put your drinks on the ground, just get on the floor and lose your mind…  
  
Cosmo's décor played off of celestial themes, with a ceiling painted in swirling blacks and blues with glowing silver stars and moons. The bar ran along the right side, curving with a glittery countertop reminiscent of the Milky Way. There were plush sofas and high-backed booths that dotted the left walls. Thick strips of silver sheer fabric were set up on top of large fan vents, allowing them to flutter into the air framing a spacious dance floor that occupied the center.  
  
The girls toasted a couple of test tube shots before they plunged into the throbbing mass of people on the dance floor and immediately attracted plenty of attention dancing with each other. Moving alluringly to the music, there was no short supply of playboy characters eager to position hands on a girl's hips. Shelly had hooked herself a dark, tall, and handsome type and was quite occupied with the catch. Kiki had selected a gentlemanly guy with stylish little glasses and floppy hair. He reminded Chastity of Ken, but he was no where near as attractive. Chastity eased away from her own suitor and weaved a way towards the bar, finding herself suddenly parched. She had just seated herself and called the bartender over when she felt a warm hand on her bare back. Damn guys and their uninvited touching.   
  
"Excuse?" Chastity spun around, ready to chide an assuming male.   
  
"How about a drink?" Jerry sat himself next to her and ordered himself a drink before turning to inquire about her beverage of choice.  
  
"The cosmos are discounted tonight. Club special." The bartender pointed to an illuminated marker board behind him.  
  
"Perfect. I love those. Are you treating Jerry?"  
  
"It couldn't be any other way. Girls should never have to pay when in the company of a man," Jerry blabbed indifferently.   
  
"Where are the others?" Chastity had caught a glimpse of Vanness on the dance floor but no one else.  
  
"Enjoying themselves I'm sure. Becca's going to love finding all of us hung over tomorrow," Jerry mused.  
  
"I doubt it'll be a problem. We don't ever get drunk," Chastity pointed out their habit of refraining from any drinks the last couple of hours they were at a club to get sobered up. Rebellious, party-goers: yes. Careless, sloppy? No. Not these kids.  
  
Jerry gulped down the remainder of his Long Island and watched Chastity sip her pink cocktail. Jerry was tracing the edge of a small platter with one finger, leaning his head against the other hand. He lifted a cherry from the bowl and twirled it in front of Chastity. She smirked, knowing flirtatious behavior well, and reached to take the cherry from his hand. She popped it into Jerry's mouth instead but left a finger on his soft lips. The bartender brought another cosmo, and Chastity downed it in a hurry, eager to find some new, less electrifying company. Cosmopolitans are potent, and Chastity knew that. It was her third cocktail, and she had exceeded her usual tolerance for such a short period of time. Practically chugging two of them was probably not the wisest of ideas, but it was too late to reconsider that as she slid away from the bar, leaving Jerry there. She wasn't woozy or even buzzed yet, but it was coming. Throwing a glance back at his figure, she bumped into someone on the dance floor.   
  
"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Don't worry about it Chas."  
  
"Heya Vic! Ow!!" Chastity was smiling in recognition of a familiar face when an unfriendly shove sent her flying forward. He caught her effortlessly, but the stranger had stepped on the back of her shoes. She placed a hand on Vic's shoulder for support and lifted a leg to adjust the strap on her black stilettos. Unfortunately, there were just too many people moving around on the dance floor for this to be possible. Vic immediately stooped down and adjusted the tie for her swiftly.   
  
"Hurt?" Vic asked her, standing up.   
  
"Nope. I could dance all night in these, if I don't bump into anyone else. I'm serious!" She insisted seeing Vic eye her heels questionably.  
  
"Let's see then," Vic slid an arm around waist and moved them to another portion of the floor. Unexpectedly the fast paced song they were grinding to slowed a bit. Vic pulled her slightly closer, and she didn't mind.  
  
"You brought your own shampoo," Vic whispered into her ear.  
  
"Yeah. Of course," Chastity reflected on how strange Vic could be even in a situation like this.  
  
"I'm glad…"  
  
"What do you mean? And were you in my shower?" Chastity asked.  
  
"No, but it's not the first time I've been close enough to smell the fragrance."  
  
"I'll get you some for Christmas then!" Chastity laughed at the silliness of their dialogue.  
  
"I was actually wondering if I'm more attracted to the sweet smell or the sweet face." Vic and Chastity met eye to eye now, and the effects of the three mixed drinks must have sunken in because Chastity felt her face heat up most rapidly.   
  
She wasn't thinking at all anymore, and her mind went blank when they kissed. Chastity didn't know if she kissed him, if he kissed her, or if they just fell into each other, but she didn't care. Vic was a pleasurable kisser, and Chastity deepened it as he hugged her tighter. She couldn't believe the unusually quiet boy could have such a way with his tongue. Slowly easing their way off the dance floor, they slipped into a booth. When they finally pulled away, gasping slightly for air, Chastity grasped a bearing of what was going on. Half of her mind screamed that she should consider her actions and the other half taunted that consequences were of little importance at the moment. Chastity sat back, snuggling under the arm that Vic had casually draped over her. The silence was slightly awkward as Chastity pondered her next move. Smoothly, Ken slipped into the seat across from them with a drink in hand.   
  
"Hey kids. I need a breather. These ski resort girls have way too much energy," Ken sighed happily. "What's wrong with you two? Tired already?"  
  
"What time is it?" Chastity asked Ken.   
  
"Nearly 3, I think." Ken glanced down at his wrist. Meanwhile the corrupting side of Chastity's brain had taken temporary control, and Chastity reached out to snag Ken's glass. She had guzzled half of it when he grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Chas? You usually go for the fruity stuff. How many have you had?" Ken's protective nature kicked into full gear, sensing that Chastity was probably more intoxicated than she was tired. He would never have guessed that she was weak in the knees from a bit of passion with the boy next to her too.   
  
"Dunno. Four? Maybe?" Chastity tried to recount the random shots here and there too.  
  
"Right then. Vic likes to get lots of sleep. What do you say the three of us head back first? I'll go tell the others." Ken started to rise.  
  
"Don't you have a mass of adoring fans to attend to?" Chastity was referring to the string of girls he was with a few minutes ago.  
  
"We'll be here for days. I'm not worried, and I probably have to pick up Becca tomorrow too," Ken dismissed the question.  
  
After he left, Vic planted a few soft kisses in Chastity's hair, but neither of them said or did anything else.  
  
~  
  
Chastity drifted off to sleep in the backseat, against the warmth of Vic's chest. The ride back to the house was rather short, and soon Chastity had the sensation that she was being carried.  
  
"Anything you want to tell me?" Ken asked Vic, following him upstairs. With Chastity in his arms, he paused at the top of the stairs to reply, "I like her."  
  
"I like her too. EVERYONE likes her. Jerry seems to like, like her even. This isn't your style Vic," Ken pointed out.  
  
"It's nothing. She just had too much to drink."  
  
"But you didn't. You know full and well what you're doing," Ken went on.  
  
"Guilt, pity, attraction? I don't know. Tonight was fun, can't we leave it at that?" Vic sighed.  
  
"Just…think about it. Certainly we all know what happens if you hurt her at all right?" Ken patted Vic on the back before heading back to his room. He didn't know if this development was good, or inconvenient. The possessive portion of his heart didn't want to see Chastity get cozy with any guy other than himself. He had designated himself as her guardian of sorts, and tonight he deemed that Vic wasn't the worst kind of guy she could go for. Ken relaxed a little, thinking that Chastity's behavior the next morning would determine everything, if she remembered the night clearly.  
  
Vic tucked Chastity in, then promptly fell asleep beside her. Sometime in the night, they cuddled closer to each other until their legs tangled, and she was cradled in his embrace.  
  
[ooh scandalous!!! Haha…I'm leaving you with a bit of a cliffhanger? And yeah, I'm leaning towards Vic + Chas…I personally think the next chapter is a killer. You'll have to wait though…] 


	14. Locked Secrets

Chapter 14: Locked Secrets  
  
[I should clarify, killer as in important to Chastity and emotional…I know you were expecting Vic and Chas to have sex? Naughty.]  
  
***December, years ago***  
  
"No! It's not fair! You can't miss this one!"  
  
"Chastity, we're sorry sweetie. We simply won't make it back in time. We'll plan ahead for your next concert okay?" Mrs. Tse smoothed her eight-year-old's hair lovingly. She knew how disappointed Chastity was, and she lamented having to miss another of her talented child's performances. Sometimes business got in the way, and her children suffered the most.   
  
"Chastity, daddy will buy you anything you want when we get back okay? Special dinner too," Mr. Tse offered.   
  
"No! I just wanted you to be there! New York, daddy. My first solo somewhere so big," Chastity sobbed. Her parents were jetting off again, missing her most important concert ever.   
  
~  
  
Dashing along the hallway towards her dressing room, Chastity couldn't avoid smashing into a boy who had just stepped out of his room.   
  
"Why don't you watch where you're going?" Another boy was now standing there glaring down at Chastity.  
  
"Are you okay? I'm sorry! I'm running late! Sorry!" Chastity addressed the boy she had actually run into, ignoring the punk next to him.  
  
The boy inspected his violin meticulously and saw no damage. "Whatever." Hearing his indifferent response, Chastity hurried on, throwing another apology back at him as she did.  
  
~  
  
"What an incredible group of talented young persons we have assembled tonight. Our next performer is from the sunny state of California. At only eight years of age, she's already wowed audiences all over. Her amazing voice is sure to warm your hearts. Please welcome, Miss Chastity Tse."  
  
Gathering her courage, little Chastity stepped out onto the massive and brightly lit stage with poise. She was in her element; performing came naturally. Under the pressure of the circumstance, Chastity was driven to practice longer, sing harder, and smile bigger. The hours paid off, and the little siren had just given the best and last performance of her lifetime. The audience applauded fanatically, and Chastity glowed in the rush of bliss. She had never sung so beautifully, so flawlessly.   
  
From their location backstage, it was hard to see the face of the performer, but all of the sound came through with crystal clarity. "Vic, didn't she hit you earlier? Stupid girl."  
  
"Yeah." Vic replied quietly, squinting to see the face.  
  
~  
  
"Chas?" Uncle Tse called. Chastity loved her aunt and uncle dearly, and they were practically her second set of parents. She pitied her Uncle for being unable to have children of his own but relished the attention he showered on her. They had willingly flown up to New York with her in her parents' absence. Tonight, Chastity expected to be receiving the usual ecstatic congratulations from her beloved aunt and uncle, but their ashen faces were scaring her.  
  
"Chas, we need to go to the hospital." Uncle Tse said firmly.  
  
"Why?" Chastity felt her uncle tighten his hand around hers.  
  
Stepping into the white foyer of the hospital, Chastity felt the blood draining from her face. Ominous portraits of grim looking figures peered down at them from the stark walls. Something was horribly wrong, but no one had said a word to her during the ride over. Now she was being rushed down stark halls, listening to the clicking of her dress shoes along the tile. Coming at last to a closed door, Uncle Tse knelt down to face Chastity, putting his hands on her small shoulders.  
  
"Sweetie, your parents flew over right after their conference. They wanted to see you sing tonight. It was such short notice…they were…no driver... New York roads are…icy, and they were… rush." Chastity felt her breathing stop as she let half the words sink in.  
  
"Chastity, your parents had an accident. Your dad, he…was hurt very badly. I…you…you should probably go see your mother," Uncle Tse's voice was breaking as he spoke.  
  
~  
  
Just like that, Chastity's parents had departed from her life forever. Mr. Tse died in the ambulance, and Mrs. Tse passed away later that night. She was grateful that she was able to bid her precious daughter goodbye first.   
  
"Be good baby. Listen to uncle and…auntie, they'll…take care of you…from now on. I…love…you. Watch over Dylan, he'll need…you. I'm sorry…sorry that I wasn't…won't be…I love you," Chastity's mother was whispering in labored breaths. She left her young children in the care of her husband's brother, and Chastity was in the room late that night when she died quietly. The alarms blared, havoc beeping erupted from various machines, and as it dawned on Chastity the reality of the situation she could do nothing but scream.  
  
"Mommy!! NO!!!! Mommy!! I'm sorry! I'll be good from now on! Mommy come back!!! I'm so SORRY! NO!!!!"  
  
***end***  
  
"Chastity, Chas!"  
  
"Nooo!!! NO!!!! My…fault!"   
  
"Shhh, Chas it's okay. Wake up! What's wrong?" Vic had woken with a start this morning. Chastity was tossing violently in his arms, her body drenched in a cold sweat. She was screaming now, and Vic was trying to wake her from the nightmare. Panting, she looked around in a daze before falling back into his arms, sobbing quietly. Startled, Vic didn't know what to make of her reaction but tried to soothe her. This was unexpected. He figured she'd have a hangover, a migraine, maybe flush in embarrassment at being in bed with him, or be confused from a blank memory, but she had awakened this morning in screams, scaring him horribly. Eventually she quieted and fell back into a light slumber. Vic slipped out of bed and stood in a steamy shower, concerned about what had just happened. Was she upset about last night? Somehow he doubted she'd be brought to screams and tears over a kiss. What was Chas dreaming about?   
  
Vic finished pulling on a white sweater over his khakis when Ken walked in. Glimpsing the weary look on Vic's face, he asked, "You okay?" Vic nodded slowly, and Ken left the subject stand.  
  
"Is she still sleeping?" Vanness entered the room.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Deep in sleep?" Vanness inquired again.  
  
"Yeah." Vic robotically responded.  
  
"Good. Get your stuff out, I'm going to borrow her laptop. You remember seeing her email a program right?" Vanness was already making his way towards Chastity's bedroom. Gently lifting the laptop from her desk, he eased the plugs from it and returned to his room. Vic was seated at the desk with a CD in hand, and Ken held out a power cord. Once the machine was started up, Vic conjured his way to a locked directory. The screen was pale blue with the image of a water drop that rippled in the corner. In the middle, a small password box blocked any further entry.   
  
"Any clue?" Ken asked him.  
  
"It can't be very difficult to open. This is just her laptop," Vanness offered. The CD Vic slipped into the laptop now was a shimmering white with a minuscule music note adorning it. Opening the program, Vic started to input the parameters for the password search.   
  
"Ten minutes. What's for breakfast?" Vic sighed, anguished inside.   
  
When Vanness returned to the room with a mug of coffee and a muffin, Vic was already scrolling through Chastity's recently edited documents. Ken quietly sidled to check up on Chastity again. Vic explored the laptop's contents for a few brief minutes before shutting it down and erasing all traces of his usage with his program. He waited for Jerry to come upstairs before speaking to everyone about what he found.   
  
"New piracy protection, anti-virus, revolutionary hacker diversions. Perfection." Vic was blunt and curt. For them, the situation was not looking any better.   
  
"So, did you find enough of the write up to create an anti? What's she got on there?" Jerry asked.  
  
"Nope. The password was easy to get, but she's clever. She worked on everything in bits and pieces, deleting here and there. Nothing fits together. Only those familiar with the program could make sense of the chunks. Chastity's been trained."  
  
"Grrreat. Ken, go put that back. We'll talk about this in the car. Gotta go pick up Becca," Jerry replied dryly.   
  
~  
  
Chastity stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed and energized. She replayed the fuzzy events of the night past, the horror of the nightmare this morning, and she didn't know how she was going to face Vic today. That dream would haunt her now and again, and she was grateful Vic was there to comfort her this time. Explaining it to him, if he asked, would be difficult though. Tiptoeing downstairs, she decided to keep her hands, and hopefully mind, busy by making lunch. Chastity set a few skillets to warm and clicked on the stereo, keeping the music low. The guys had gone to pick up Becca, and Shelly and Kiki were still sleeping. Tossing salad expertly, she began humming happily and did not hear the kitchen door swing open.   
  
"Isn't this something worthy of coming home to? Right out of Martha Stewart," Ken smiled at chef Chastity. She threw a cherry tomato at him and continued with her cooking.   
  
"I'll bring these to your room. That's Chastity, I was telling you about in the car," Ken said to the beautiful woman who walked in behind him. He and Jerry headed upstairs with her suitcases. Chastity realized that Becca had arrived and pivoted around to greet her.  
  
"Hey, I'm Chastity. It's very nice to meet you."  
  
"Likewise. I'm Becca, Jerry's older sister. That smells really good." Becca moved closer to the stove, taking in the scent of grilled chicken.   
  
"How was your flight? Did you have to spend the night at an airport?" Chastity grabbed a handful of forks and began setting the table. Becca helped by laying out plates and glasses too.   
  
"It wasn't that bad. I stayed at a hotel nearby. Should we get everyone up? I'm starved."   
  
"Nah. They'll probably sleep in. It's still early." Chastity poured them some orange juice and sat down next to Becca. She looked just like her pictures, but Becca was even more stunning in real life. She had an air of confidence, friendly aura, and plenty of elegance. She was statuesque like Jerry, with the same dark eyes, and her hair flowed to mid-back, slightly layered and glossy. Chastity was amazed by her beauty every time they met. They were alone in the kitchen now, and Becca's voice dropped to a whisper.  
  
"Really though, how are you?"  
  
~  
  
[It's ironic I'm posting this today because I went to the hospital tonight. It was my first time @ Charity and first time in an ICU unit. Sigh. So to recap just in case I made it confusing: Chastity's current parents are actually her aunt and uncle. For those of you who read Through It All, there is a new chapter (21). I know it's hard to keep up with updates on Winglin. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always, review please. Next chapter: will vic and chas talk about the night like normal ppl....or what?! ] 


	15. Something Priceless

Chapter 15: Something Priceless  
  
"What's with girls and shopping? They're never lacking anything, but it's this primal urge to continuously scourge the malls for more," Jerry grumbled   
  
"I've heard it's rooted in their role as like foragers in the cave days," Ken explained as they trailed behind the girls in a vast shopping complex.   
  
"No one told you to come with us. We'll be fine on our own. Take the other car and go…do something," Shelly shot over her shoulder. The guys shrugged and turned towards a different wing of the mall shouting a meeting time before departing.   
  
Eventually the girls split up amongst themselves too, just as Becca had hoped. "Hey Chastity, why don't you come with me? It'll give us a chance to get to know each other. Not that I don't adore you two," Becca directed her last comments to a pouty Shelly and Kiki behind her. Now browsing the racks of a Banana Republic, Becca and Chastity had at last a chance to chat.  
  
"Are you going to be in Cali in December? Doesn't winter break start the first week?" Chastity asked.  
  
"Yeah, I finish up around the 6th, but I will stay in LA for an extra week if you want me to."  
  
"I'm flying out right after my last exam, the 17th. My family will fly over a few days after me," Chastity explained.  
  
"I'll pick you up from the airport then. Just call me with the flight details. Did you want to stay at a friend's? Your old house? You know my loft is always open to you."  
  
"Thanks, yeah I haven't decided that yet. Lucky there's never a shortage of places to crash in Cali."  
  
"Chas, how are you holding up? You've been vague in your emails. Tell me about school, them, everything," Becca stared hard at Chas, willing her to spill the details.  
  
"I had a nightmare this morning, and Vic was around. That's as much as anyone knows about the incident. Work has been going really well for me, and I have interviews lined up for overseas internships. I haven't told anyone about the California trip, summer plans, in fact, they don't know anything outside of school stuff. P2 has finished beta testing and is out in various states for the final trial period. But, you know that don't you?" Chastity brushed a hand over some sweaters as she spoke.   
  
"I did the paperwork for Stanford's copy of the program, and it should keep the pesky grade changing hackers out. Chas, I know business is going well, but socially…"  
  
"I really like them all. Even your pig of brother is such a dynamic person. They still have a chance you know, and the funny thing is, I'm not all that upset about this. I can't say I blame them, and it really isn't too late. I'm hopeful."  
  
~  
  
"Well? How'd you do?" Chastity smiled, seeing the bags that Shelly was struggling to carry.   
  
"Christmas shopping, so don't peek!" Kiki said with emphasis. Just when the girls were comparing their expenses, they heard the other half of their group calling for their attention.  
  
"Shelly! Chas! Kiki! Becca!!" Vanness sprinted to where they were standing, a mischievous grin plastered to his face.  
  
"What…is…THAT?" Shelly pointed at the enormous pile of bags that the boys were now depositing at their feet. Ken laughed, Jerry was running a hand through his hair, and Vic simply tucked his hands into his pockets.   
  
"We bought stuff. This mall isn't bad," Jerry declared.   
  
"Yeah, we kept seeing all these Christmas-y things all over the place, and suddenly remembered that we should buy gifts," Vanness added as explanation.  
  
"Gifts for…other people?" Becca scoffed. She eyed the names printed on the bags strewn about.  
  
"Some," Ken responded. The boys had actually spent fortunes on themselves in the "holiday spirit", and Becca could only sigh at their foolishness.   
  
~  
  
"I'm bored. Why are we sitting around here?" Ken anguished on the couch in the toasty den.  
  
"So get up," Vic teased in a pointed monotone.  
  
"Shut up. You're bored too. I can tell you're about to droop off," Ken bit back.  
  
"Sleep is good."  
  
"There's got to be a point of too much sleep, and it's bad. You've probably passed that point. Twice."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Hey, there's a small concert tonight. Why don't we go?" Chastity was flipping through the month's recommended attraction book, faintly amused by the bickering going on next to her.   
  
"What kind of concert? Symphony?" Ken asked from his spot on the couch, suddenly perking up.  
  
"Yup. Interested?"  
  
"Can I see that?" Ken reached for the colorful magazine, hoping to find another event to attend.  
  
"Awesome! The Blue Man Group is in town. Chas we HAVE to go to that! I was out of town the last time they were in Boston!" Ken was already dialing for tickets enthusiastically.  
  
"But…" Chastity started to say that she saw the show in California already.  
  
"Let's go to the concert. They can go to the Blue Man Group," Vic offered quietly to Chastity, sensing her disinterest in the other performance. He'd prefer a night of tasteful music to watching painted blue men dance around anyway. Curiously, Vic hadn't spent any time alone with Chastity all day.  
  
"It's a date! Well, that's not what I meant. Never mind," Chastity was a bit embarrassed at her own excited response. Her choice of wording was, perhaps, poor in this situation. What if Vic asked about last night or this morning? She shook away the worry and perked up.   
  
~  
  
"Wow, these are really nice seats. And we got our tickets so late too," Chastity looked around from her seat smack in the middle of the hall. She wouldn't be surprised to hear that they had connections for shows in Whistler too.   
  
"The middle seats have the best acoustics, a surround sound effect," Vic added. Leaning back in his seat, he shut his eyes. The sounds of people shuffling through the aisles and whispering to each other filled his ears, but his mind was debating with itself on top of all the noise. So many conversations and images replayed in his mind, hazing his usual perceptiveness that he did not hear Chastity calling him.   
  
"Viccc? Hello?"  
  
"Yeah," he opened his eyes.   
  
"Tired? Worn from the escapade at the mall?" Chastity smiled teasingly.  
  
"Yeah." The exchange stopped as Chastity turned her attentions back to the room around her.  
  
"Chas," Vic started at last.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why aren't you and Ken together?"  
  
"Haha. You've been stewing that one for a while huh? In brief, we're best as really good friends. It wasn't a messy break up because it wasn't a serious relationship. Kinda like an experiment with the "friends with benefits" type of relationship. It just didn't work out," Chastity explained gently. She didn't regret the brief fling she had with Ken. In fact, it had brought them closer, and he was more open to her since then. Chas was glad that she kept her connection to the boy infamous for terminating all contact with one-week relations.   
  
"Best as friends huh?" Vic whispered again.  
  
"No point in retracing the path already taken. Since when do you care about other people's business?" Chastity's face gleamed with mischief.   
  
"You two aren't other people."  
  
"Right. We're 'your people'?"   
  
"Hm."  
  
"Well, why aren't you dating anyone then?" Chastity spun the interrogation around.  
  
"No point in repeating the mistakes once made," Vic gazed up, his eyes darkening with the statement.  
  
"Well it's obvious you're pretty torn up about someone from the past, but does that mean you just won't date again, ever?" Chastity pushed the question.  
  
"Think I'd make a good monk?" The gloom on Vic's face diminished, and his composed aura returned.  
  
"Doubt it. You can do the silent thing, but they have restricted diets. You'd starve for sure. O! and neutral tones really don't suit you," Chastity laughed, seeing Vic nod his head in serious agreement.  
  
"Wonder why you haven't had the "Jerry" affliction yet," Vic's lip curled into a slight smirk.  
  
"Should I have?"  
  
"The Jerry affliction is defined thus: all girls that come in contact with us will inevitably develop feelings for our brave leader before giving up hope for him and turning attention to another one of us. Most of the girls flock to him but get hurled back with the impact of colliding against brick. Ken and Vanness are typically the ones that help them 'recover.'"  
  
"Hahah!!!" Chastity was laughing so loudly now she had to cup a hand over her mouth. Vic's dictionary definition of the "affliction" was just too ridiculous.  
  
"Whatever. Ken and Vanness get enough girls on their own. They don't need Jerry's leftovers."  
  
"Jerry doesn't have leftovers because he's never taken from anything served to him."  
  
"You're telling me, our student body president, the resident hot boy, the school heartthrob, has never had a girlfriend?!" Chastity cried in disbelief.  
  
"Not one."  
  
"Why not?! Is he.."  
  
"He never found anyone worthy…yet." Vic added quietly, cutting off Chastity's suspicions that Jerry wasn't into girls, at all. He and the rest of his friends knew that Jerry's stubborn refusal to date the "brainless brats" that crushed on him didn't apply to their new friend Chastity. Everyone could see his interests had turned in her direction, particularly lately.  
  
"Wow. Um, no I can't say I have been afflicted yet. But none of that would count anyway since I dated Ken first."  
  
"True. Very true. But be sure to tell me if you feel at all 'sick' alright?" Vic smiled gently.  
  
There was a hesitation before Vic spoke up again, "Chas." She focused her bright eyes on him.  
  
"Do you remember what happened last night?"  
  
"Vaguely. I guess I had a little too much to drink," she said sheepishly.   
  
"Oh."  
  
"Should I remember anything?" Chastity asked innocently. ::Go on Vic, ask me about last night. The kiss, the bed, the dream. Aren't you even a bit curious?.::  
  
"Yeah, I think you were just a bit tipsy yesterday. This morning…"  
  
Chastity held her breath, expecting the next question. Finally, the conversation had breeched truly personal topic.  
  
"Did you wake up with um, a headache? Hung over at all?"  
  
"No actually, I think I slept it all off." ::Well, that wasn't the right question, you chicken.:: Chastity knew exactly why Vic was evading the real topic he wanted to address. His being anxious, nervous, apprehensive about it meant only one thing to Chastity. Vic had obviously developed some sort of feelings for her. Was that guilt she perceived gnawing inside of him? But what about herself? How did she feel about this boy next to her? They were with each other more and more regularly, but could something genuine be found in the midst of a heap of lies? Chastity could hope, but it was a question of wanting to.  
  
:: "Do you trust easily knowing people can betray you at any time?" Vic asked.  
  
"Yes," came her swift response. ::  
  
::sorry about being so slow with this update!!!!! I went on vacation unexpectedly.:: 


	16. Too Familiar

Chapter 16: Too Familiar  
  
"We've only been back in school for a week and already I'm longing for Christmas break," groaned Chastity as she pored over a heap of books.  
  
"Well once exams are over we'll be free for 2 whole weeks. Total bliss!" Shelly chirped excitedly.  
  
"Chastity, what are you doing for the holidays?" Kiki inquired.  
  
"I think I'm going to spend time with my family, and we may go back to California for a brief visit."  
  
"That sounds really nice. I bet you're dying to see your old friends too," Kiki replied sweetly. After their lavish trip to Canada for Thanksgiving, the group had reluctantly dragged themselves back to be buried in mounds of school work. Semester exams were given right before the Christmas break, and there wasn't much time for going out lately. Much to Chastity's relief, there was no mention of Christmas activities, so she was free to disappear to California for a while. Surely these Bostonians would spend at least one holiday at home with their families.  
  
~  
  
"I'll bet you're glad to be out of that frigid cold huh?" Becca was speeding down the interstate towards her posh apartment.  
  
"You have no idea. I'm always bundled in multiple layers a la the Michelin man," Chastity laughed. She could catch brief glimpses of the familiar landscape, and it warmed her whole being. The palm trees, smoggy air, clogged freeways, busy boardwalks, exclusive shops, and other sights of the sort were just so welcoming. Nearly an hour later, Chastity was settling herself in one of the guest rooms, and Becca sat on the cozy bed filling her in on the latest news.   
  
"And last week, that guy Jonathan at work was totally chewed out by the manager. He reminds me so much of Jerry. They have that same attitude, but Jonathan is a real lady's man unlike my loveless brother. He deserved what he got though, misplacing stuff, misdirecting papers."  
  
"O, employee of the month no doubt. How did he get the job with his um, skills?" Chastity remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Connections of course. The son or brother or cousin twice removed of some hot shot I'm sure."  
  
"Of course. How were finals? Managing work and studies isn't too much?" Chastity asked with concern. Becca was a typical multitalented, ambitious overachiever who tended to bite into more than she could chew. She also had too much pride to spit out what she couldn't swallow too.  
  
"I'm managing just fine. Need to check my report card? Actually, I've cut more hours at the office since classes are getting to be such a pain."  
  
"I'm pretty much set, should we head out now?" Chastity heaved her suitcase into a closet, and the girls set off for dinner. Seeing all the holiday decorations lighting up the streets and store fronts, Chastity felt a small pain in her chest. Christmas was the most wonderful holiday of the year, but it was a bittersweet time for the Tse family. With each passing year, she was able to enjoy the festivities more, but she'd never forget the heartache.   
  
"Could we stop by Saroche's? We'll still make the reservation since it's on the way," Chastity asked.  
  
"Absolutely," Becca maneuvered the car towards the popular flower shop. Walking in with the ring of door chimes, they were immersed in the strong perfume of blooms mingled with a scent of tangy spices. Broad bands of crepe, silk, and satin swathed the store in muted tones of cream and gold.   
  
"May I help you?" a petite Indian women clothed in a bright red saree spoke in slightly accented English as she approached them. Close enough to see their faces, she let out a shriek of delight, "Chastity! Rebecca! I can't believe it's you! Come give me hugs!"   
  
"Saroche, how are you? I've missed you so much," Chastity embraced her friend tightly.   
  
"Not as much as I've missed you! With you two out of town, my business suffers. Your hoards of admirers got me used to living a comfortable life!" Saroche joked, recalling the many suitors the girls sent her way when her business was starting up. The youthful florist ushered her friends into seats and insisted they stay to chat for a bit. When the conversation reared towards the reason for Chastity's surprise visit, her face softened with understanding.  
  
"I'll have the bouquets ready for tomorrow. O and did I tell you about my special for out-of-town-long-time-good-friends? 3 for the price of 1!" Saroche laughed.  
  
"Close up shop Saroche. Come have dinner with us. You know you want to," Becca goaded.  
  
~  
  
The morning of the 23rd was overcast, and Chastity moved about in the dim light quietly. Seated at the vanity, she swept back her hair solemnly and applied faint makeup. She pulled wide black trousers and a v-neck black sweater from their hangers and slipped the outfit on. It was early in the morning, and rather than make too much clatter in the kitchen Chastity intended to grab breakfast on the way. She dipped her hand into the bowl to grab car keys and found a small note.  
  
"Chas,   
  
I love you. Be careful and call if you need anything at all~ Becca."  
  
Chastity smiled at Becca's thoughtfulness as she shrugged on a coat and stole out of the apartment, wrapping a scarf snuggly. Weaving through the familiar streets of the city Chastity pulled into a spot in front of a bright café. Then, with a blueberry Danish, hot tea, and an extra muffin in hand she zipped towards Saroche's. Trading off the muffin for three splendid bouquets of the best flowers, arranged and wrapped most delicately, Chastity drove towards the cemetery just as the sun began to warm the skies.   
  
~  
  
"I can't believe you talked us into this," Ken dragged his suitcase behind him without the usual sprint in his step. It was about 7am, and the boys were catching the early flight out to Los Angeles.  
  
"Talked? Hah. I wasn't aware there was ever another option. I think it went something like, 'We're going to LA.'" Vanness scoffed in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Did you really have to get in a fight with your parents over Christmas? Why would they let you leave anyway?" Ken asked, suddenly confused by the situation.  
  
"I told them I really wanted to see Becca. Stop your griping, you can all sleep on the plane. Vic! Come on!" Jerry turned to shout back at Vic's drooping figure. Torn from his warm slumber at a most ungodly hour, Vic resembled a zombie trudging around the airport blindly.  
  
"At least we can get some business done while we're there," Vanness pointed out thoughtfully.  
  
~  
  
If anything perpetually jinxed her in life, Chastity's timing was always amiss. The horrible accident those years before that took away her parents coincided with Christmas as well as a major concert of hers. Even now, fate was brewing trouble for her. In the cool morning breeze Chastity had spent the better part of an hour talking quietly to her parents' graves. Every year she visited on the 23rd, the anniversary, and living in Boston made no exception. She cleaned the area up a bit and positioned the fresh flowers she had brought.   
  
"Everything's going really well, and I am growing really fond of Boston. Auntie and Uncle are fine too. I think I only call them that to you guys, only fitting I guess. Merry Christmas! I miss you so much and…." Chastity swipes at her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. I always will be, but I hope you will forever know how much I love you, mom and dad." Each conversation at the cemetery ended pretty much the same way, with an apology and a few tears. Chastity had a lot of help early on in getting over the grief, and though it finally sank in that the tragedy wasn't her fault, she still feels compelled to apologize.   
  
~  
  
Flinging her coat over a chair, Chastity collapsed on the sofa in the empty loft, completely exhausted. She had just about dozed off when her cell phone sounded, jolting her awake. Grumbling a bit, she answered, "ello?"  
  
"Chas, sup. Where you at?"  
  
"Ken? I'm in Cali. Why?"  
  
"Cali, huh? I can't believe you didn't invite me to go with you. That's not very considerate."  
  
"It's not vacation. I had some things to take care of," Chas's reply was frosty.  
  
"Ookay then. How's everyone in San Mon?"  
  
"Good. Same old. Hey, I'll you later alright?" Chastity ended the call with haste. She could hear the rest of the boys in the background, but a nagging feeling in her stomach told her they were up to something. As Chastity picked up her things and headed into the guest room, her phone rang again. It was just Becca.  
  
"Hey Becca what're we getting for dinner? I was thinking…"  
  
"CHASTITY! GET OUT OF THE APARTMENT! GO!"  
  
"What the hell?" Chastity made a dash to the door, but the clicking of locks made it an impossible exit route. Chills ran down her spine as four all too familiar voices could be hear through the door.  
  
[So sorry about the sluggish update. I hope you enjoyed though. Not panicked are you? Note: Staying true to the HYD/MG character of Tsukushi/Shan Cai, our main girl Chas has to be sharply resilient with plenty of spunk. I couldn't make her a weakling for F4 to trample on because there's just no fun or justice in that. So a fight there will be.] 


	17. Small World After All

Chapter 17: Small World After All  
  
Running back in panic to the safety of her room, she quietly shut and locked herself in. This was not a good situation at all, and Chastity felt like a helpless trapped animal. She couldn't let them find her in Becca's apartment! Why the hell were they here anyway? Breathing quickly but silently, Chastity listened for indication of their location.  
  
"Are you sure Becca's not going to kill you for this little unexpected visit?" Vanness deposited his bags in the growing pile on the floor.  
  
"I'm her brother," Jerry snorted.  
  
"No, he's not heavy. He's my brother. No, he's not a nuisance. He's my brother!" Ken chided appreciatively.  
  
"What now?" Vic interrupted.  
  
"We chill for a day or so. All work and no play make me an angry boy," Ken chanted solemnly. As they boys grabbed food out of the kitchen and settled in front of the television, Becca stormed into the apartment. The guys smiled innocently at her, but their sweet faces fell slightly as Becca glared murderously.  
  
"Jerry Yen! WHY ARE YOU AND YOUR THUG FRIENDS IN MY LOFT?" Becca roared menacingly.  
  
"Sis, whoa. I just wanted to see you for Christmas. Since when have you gotten so territorial?" Jerry spoke plainly, stepping back from his sister as he did so.  
  
"Jerry, you need to grow up. You can't just pop up like this. Why didn't you call me? Why didn't I know you were coming? What if I was busy? Or out of town? Jerry?!"  
  
"I don't know. Come on, you of all people understand how annoying mom and dad can be. So this is like running away for a while, but it's legit and more fun?" Jerry smiled goofily again, hoping to appease his sister.  
  
Becca glanced around the apartment and breathed a sigh of relief. There was no sign of Chastity, so she probably left in time. She helped herself to the drink Jerry had just picked up, focusing on calming herself.  
  
"Ken, what the hell is that you're sitting on?" Vanness was yanking a colorful cashmere scarf from under Ken in a clown-like fashion.   
  
"Hey that looks familiar," Ken announced thoughtfully.  
  
::SHIT:: Becca knew why it looked so familiar to them. It was Chastity's scarf and a favorite one that she wore often.   
  
"You know what? Chastity has a scarf just like this!" Ken said finally, impressing himself.  
  
"Really? She has good taste then," Becca responded, not missing a beat. Taking the scarf from Vanness, she tucked it away.  
  
"See? I told you so," Vanness snorted softly.  
  
"Told who what?" Becca asked defensively. Just what was the boy hinting at?  
  
"I told them that Chastity's freakily like you, and that's why Jerry likes her! OW!" Vanness cried out incredulously. Jerry had moved swiftly and smacked him over the head before erecting a face of innocence. The anguished expression on Vanness's face caused everyone to laugh, easing the tension. A melody sounded in the room, and Becca reached for her cell phone.   
  
"Becca," Chastity's voice was barely a whisper. She had shut herself in a closet to make the phone call.  
  
"Hey, how's it going?" Becca greeted warmly.  
  
"Becca, I'm still in the apartment."  
  
"What's that? O really? I'll see about it. Okay byes." Becca kept her voice as calm as possible, but her mind was formulating all sorts of possibilities.   
  
"Boys? You can't all stay at my place, and since you're all attached at the hip we need to book some rooms," Becca spoke to the group.  
  
"Nah, it's okay. We'll stay at my cousin's. He's on vacation for the summer, and his apartment's not far from here," Ken explained.  
  
"How about we take you to dinner after we get settled in?" Vanness offered. With that the guys started grabbing for their belongings. Only when they had finally departed and Becca saw them get in a taxi, did she knock on Chastity's door.  
  
~  
  
In the taxi, the boys were silent, observing through the window with disinterest. Having lugged everything upstairs, it was Ken who had to make sure of something.  
  
"Jerry, your sister and Chas, got along real well in Canada didn't they?"  
  
"I think so. Why?"   
  
"Because either Chastity's been to her apartment, or Becca took that scarf home from Whistler," Ken blurted finally.  
  
"Maybe she just has a scarf like Chastity's. That's not surprising." Vanness inputted seriously.   
  
"No, you guys don't understand. That was definitely Chastity's scarf. One of the corners was slightly unraveled, and you can see the stitching she put in it to fix the little rip," Ken went on to explain.  
  
"Erm, okay Martha. And that means it's Chastity's because…" Jerry was still unconvinced.  
  
"Because I'm the one who ripped the scarf a few years ago! I watched her sew it back up!" Ken exclaimed furiously, remembering with amazing clarity the afternoon they spent together at a park. Ken kept tickling her, and they were eventually wrestling around on the ground. He caught a thread on his sleeve button, and Chastity was horribly upset by it. The rest of the day was spent in convenience stores, looking for a thread and needle package. He was positive it was Chastity's scarf, and he had figured his best friends would believe him without question. The problem now was, what did it all mean? So it was her scarf, so what?  
  
~  
  
"Miss Tse! What a pleasant surprise! How do you like Boston? Please take a seat," the division manager gushed enthusiastically. Chastity had moved into a hotel room, out of precaution and this morning she was visiting the main office of her father's company. She had spent practically every summer interning and working in the building, and her earnest work ethic as well as impressive skills had made her a popular girl there. Naturally, it was a good idea to treat the boss's daughter with as much reverence as possible, but no one ever fostered any bitterness towards the girl.   
  
"Mr. Brent, how is your family? I haven't seen Liz since last summer!" Chastity referred to Brent Walton's daughter fondly.   
  
"Rebellious as ever, but I'll be sure to tell her you're in town. Is your father still working you hard as ever? He has such high hopes for you."  
  
"I know, and I am trying my best not to gripe about the programming assignments he piles on me." They both laughed at this, and a knock at the office door interrupted their cheery conversation.   
  
"Come in," Brent spoke, his tone and manner immediately shifting back into work mode.  
  
"Mr. Walton, I have those papers from Phoenix you wanted." A twenty-something boy moved towards Brent Walton's desk. He was tall and attractive, but his attitude startled Chastity. He had a confident almost arrogant air that reminded her of another pompous boy in Boston. Surely this boy wasn't the same one that Becca had spoken about.  
  
"Thank you Jonathan. There is a stack of contracts that needs to be faxed by 5 today. See Jessica about them."  
  
"Yes sir. Also, I need a signature on this form please. Excuse me miss." Jonathan had slightly brushed by Chastity's arm as he reached over for Brent to mark the paper.   
  
"Jonathan Chen, this gorgeous girl is Chastity Tse. She's the daughter of President Tse, and with her abilities you can be sure she'll be taking over this corporation in only a matter of years." Brent Walton beamed again, like a proud parent.  
  
"Mr. Brent, you overestimate me. It's nice to meet you Mr. Chen," Chastity extended a hand to the young man. How coincidental for her to meet the very boy Becca was chastising the other day. Even more interesting was this man's likeness to not just Jerry in attitude, but Ken in suaveness.   
  
Jonathan smirked now, flashing a melting smile at Chastity, "Gorgeous you are indeed, and I'm honored."  
  
Brent Walton sighed and buzzed for his secretary. "Jessica? Am I free for lunch today?"  
  
Through the intercom an energetic voice responded, "No sir, you are scheduled to meet the Fujishima party."  
  
"Blasted! I completely forgot about them. Chastity, I'm afraid I can't treat you to lunch like I should. Do you have friends available to take you out? I really am sorry," Brent sighed again.  
  
"Mr. Walton, if it is alright with you and Miss Tse I would be elated to escort her to lunch," Jonathan pepped up considerably, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"Well, I have no problem with it, and I've heard you have a way with the ladies. It's up to Miss Tse," Brent Walton was the admirable sort of supervisor that took the time to get to know his employees. As much as Jonathan had been a disappointment in the office, he made up for it with overwhelming charm and ingenuity. Though he was treading in shallow waters professionally, Brent was confident that Jonathan could entertain the young lady quite successfully. Safety wasn't an issue either, Brent had driven Chastity and his own daughter to kickboxing classes for a couple of years. Now imagining the sly Jonathan trying to make an unwelcome move on Chastity, Brent gave a small chuckle.  
  
~  
  
"Is your cousin really out of town? I was hoping we'd be able to speak with him," Vanness asked Ken across the table at a local café where the boys were having lunch.   
  
"I had to tell Becca something right? He's usually not home being the male whore that he is, but I'll call him about dinner tonight," Ken insisted.  
  
"Who are you to call someone a male whore?" scoffed Jerry.  
  
"No way. Vanness and I combined don't even cut it close to this guy. Jonathan's the kind of cousin that takes you to a strip joint when you turn 16 then gives you a palm pilot for storing numbers only," Ken reminisced about that night with his romance role model.   
  
* * * *  
  
"Jon is this like a black book upgrade?" Ken had asked innocently.  
  
"Haha, you could say that. Technology is the solution to boredom, and it can't help being practical in the process."  
  
  
  
"Whatever. You're just trying to make your job sound cool. I never thought my infamous cousin would be a computer geek at heart," teased Ken, secretly approving.  
  
[So how did Becca and Chas meet exactly? And this Jonathan kid…he'll be around some more. The crap hasn't hit the ceiling but suffice to say it's started levitating. Please review.] 


	18. Playing the Game

Chapter 18: Playing the Game  
  
It was the warmest Californian afternoon that Chastity had seen since she had been in town. She didn't know what to think of her fate, luck or lack thereof, now that she sat in the passenger seat of a very stylish Benz convertible. It was a posh car for an urbane male accustomed to lavishness and carefree living who wanted others to know it. It was nauseating to Chastity the more she pondered on it, and she let bits of Jonathan's chatter drift by acknowledging it with an occasional "hmm" or "oh." She knew she shouldn't hold such disdain for someone she had just met, but his behavior reminded her so much of the boys in Boston that she felt him harshly immature and superficial. Then again, she was the ice beauty, unmoved by playboys of all sorts and ages. Chastity shook the thoughts tumbling around in her mind and carefully inspected the man next to her.  
  
"Here's to good food and even better company," Jonathan raised his glass smiling casually.  
  
"Most definitely," Chastity half-heartedly agreed. The food really was divine.  
  
"So Jonathan, how long have you been in working in the company?" Chastity queried blandly, looking for conversation.  
  
"Only a couple of years, I was with some startups before this, but "startup company" pretty much sums that experience up," Jonathan shrugged happily. He speared a piece of chicken from his plate and lifted it to his well-shaped mouth, taking his eyes off the food to linger on Chastity's appealing features. Jonathan had already checked her "assets" over in a mental list, noting her beauty, status, and charm. He wasn't oblivious to her lack of interest in him, but Jonathan was confident as ever that he could sway her opinion. Poor Jonathan.  
  
"Chastity, are you vacationing here for the holidays?"  
  
"Visiting friends mostly."  
  
"Will you be staying long?"  
  
"Only a few days more actually, unless I decide to spend New Year's here," Chastity had been contemplating extending her visit for New Year's celebration, but she wasn't sure yet. Her family phoned to inform her of their arrival in the city, and they would be staying till the 3rd of the new year. The company was hosting a splendid ball, and it was an annual event of great importance. This year's theme was somewhat an evening in the enchanted forest, completely fairy-tale inspired. Tickets to the event were "MTV Times-Square valuable" to the older socialites because of the glamorous guest list. No one's life went untouched by the technological revolution, and every computer needs software to run on. Even Hollywood products were all enhanced using advanced digital imaging programs. Suffice to say, business is well for Mr. Tse and his company.   
  
"You have to stay for the gala. It's shaping up to be even more impressive than last year's," Jonathan added predictably.  
  
Duh, Chastity wanted to say. That's the purpose of throwing these frilly parties. Incredible hype and anticipation is supposed to top itself year after year; that's effective publicity. "Yeah, it's tempting, but I would probably have more fun with my own friends somewhere a bit more downscale."  
  
"Oh come on Chas, your dad would want to show you off, and I can keep you entertained all night," Jonathan flashed a brilliant smile.  
  
"Is that a promise?" Chastity laughed at his confidence. Jonathan assumed Chastity was showing hints of interest, and he answered his ringing cell phone self-assuredly, "hello?"  
  
"Jon, it's me. I'm at your place. You coming home tonight?"   
  
"Ken? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Jonathan intended to end the call quickly to focus on his "game", but this new information startled him.  
  
"I called you and left plenty of messages. You can go without ass for one night can't you?" Ken spoke indifferently, wondering how many nights Jon really could go without a piece before suffering fatal withdrawal.   
  
"Haha, smart ass. I'll be back by 5. Then you can explain why your frozen Boston butt is thawing in my apartment."  
  
"Butts. I brought some company. We should do some overtime tonight."  
  
"Damn you Ken. Let me go. Bye," Jonathan slipped his cell phone out of sight, and Chastity glanced for the first time a serious and even annoyed image of him. Before she had time to take in the view, Jonathan smoothed a charismatic face back on.  
  
"Anything wrong?" Chastity inquired with actual curiosity this time. Keywords: here, Boston, Ken.  
  
"Nah. My cousin's in town from Boston, and he's crashed at my place with some friends it seems."   
  
"You guys sound close. Are you about the same age?" It was all too obvious to Chastity now, the pieces falling in together beautifully. What were the odds?!  
  
"He's about your age actually. You may even know him; he's undoubtedly well known in Boston. Ken Chu?"   
  
"Yeah, I have a pretty good idea who he is. I can see good looks run in the family," Chastity was tracing a finger along her bottom lip. Her whole aura was morphing from indifference to distinct intrigue.   
  
"I can only imagine what your parents are like because you are completely heavenly, Chastity. Honestly, I am hopelessly dateless for the ball. Would you grace me with your company?" Jonathan figured he was close to scoring a point now, but he had no idea Chastity was setting up for a whole new game.  
  
~  
  
Nothing attracts attention in the city like wealth, and as five well dressed gentlemen filed towards a private table the women in the restaurant were looking things over, more than once.  
  
"Order whatever you want. I'm in a giving mood tonight," Jonathan smiled at his younger friends.  
  
"I can't imagine why. No one here is asking you to put out tonight," Ken smirked.  
  
"Say what you want Ken doll, I have sights on a Barbie out of your league," Jonathan spoke tauntingly.  
  
"Is that so? What makes you think I like the plastic sort?" Ken hurled a rebuttal back with skill.  
  
"Those are just for play, but this girl is major league. Luckily, I've been called up to bat."  
  
"You guys are sick. All this metaphorical crap is gay. Just order some food," Jerry interrupted, his hunger stirring annoyingly inside him.  
  
"Jerry, you've hit puberty haven't you? Tell me you've had a hookup since I last saw you. Please," Jonathan feigned concern.  
  
"Can't be too careful in picking can I? Not wanting the ones you've been with pretty much cuts out half the female population," Jerry yawned.  
  
"Look, I am up for chatting about and chatting up girls any hour of any day, but for this particular sixty minutes can we just clear up some business? I can't enjoy myself until we settle on something," Vanness was always focused on the matter at hand, and he really did want to have a pleasurable visit in the city.  
  
"I need a copy of the program write-up," Vic cut in finally.  
  
"Easier said than done. I've never even seen one. Didn't you say there was a new source in Boston? A veritable gold mine?" Jonathan thought of a conversation earlier in the year.  
  
"No good. That's worked up to a dead end," Jerry wanted to kill all possibility of using Chastity any more.   
  
"Will you tell me who it is now that you've burned him?" Jonathan wanted to know who this quality source in Boston was.  
  
"That depends on if you'll tell me who this girl is that's got you so enthralled. She's got to be a good lay," Ken answered.  
  
"No and no. I haven't screwed her, and there's no way I'm telling you who she is. Kills all the fun of it for me. I think she knows you, and that's just horrible. I'll introduce her to you soon though, and you'll appreciate the expertise needed to hook a girl of that caliber," Jonathan was positive Chastity wasn't one of the girls Ken had claimed, but her recognition of his name still made Jonathan uneasy. A Fortune 500 corporation heir and full blown hottie, he couldn't believe his luck.  
  
"Ahem!" Vanness cleared his throat, agitated.  
  
"Look, these tickets took a shit load of work to get, and I had to bed a couple of nasty secretaries too. The annual New Year's bash will have an exclusive showcase of the new ProPuro. P2 as they call it now. I can get you in, and you can get a first hand glimpse at the stuff. Genius Vic can probably work out a bug after that. You'll get your stuff done for NOPI and cut ties with that shit. The deal is we finish this tiny job for the desert kids, and I'll sell off your "bug."  
  
"We just want out. After this, you can do what you want with the shit. The profits from NOPI we'll keep, and you'll have tenfold the income from the bug. I've been checking the market too, and I know the kind of bids that are up right now. Seems like we're not the only ones completely shut down by P2, but lucky us, we've got you," Vanness replied for the group, having discussed this matter already.   
  
"Dress to impress for New Year's, boys. It's on," Jonathan instructed gravely, each word weighing heavily on the guys. It was all a bit surreal, but there was no backing out now.   
  
~~~  
  
[Um, I think that all made sense? Lucky Chas has a pretty face huh?]  
  
[okay, author update: i realize it's been an eternity since i've updated. i've been really busy, and fanfiction fell off the list when i got to the university. however, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. hit me with a review!] 


	19. Raising the Stakes

Chapter 19: Raising the Stakes  
  
Jerry had been up since 4 in the morning, thinking about random sore points. He jotted notes and tousled his hair in frustration. Around 8 he took a walk, hoping the fresh air would ease him. Dinner last night and the reality of the days ahead were bleak to him. Jerry was fighting an emotion he was unfamiliar with. Intense remorse, self loathing, and regret all ate away at him painfully. He had checked his email late last night, and the box was bursting with junk. It had been a couple of weeks since Jerry had even bothered to sign on. In the middle of deleting spam, he saw it, an e-mail from Chastity with a large attachment. In the dim light of the study, he browsed picture after picture of a happy group at Whistler resort. He stopped at last, staring blankly at a cozy snapshot of him and Chastity on snowboards. She was smiling beautifully, snow dotting her braided pigtails. The trip had been amazing, and Jerry had to admit, it was during that week that he realized how hard he was falling and had fallen for her. Since then, he had thought of ways around his obligation, somehow telling her the truth. He and F4 decided ultimately in an unspoken agreement that using Chastity was futile because she couldn't provide them with the information they needed, and everyone had grown to care for her as one of their own. It just wasn't right, but the lies were already told. In the faint morning, Jerry realized what he wanted most was for her to know the whole story and somehow forgive them, forgive him. He wanted to make her see his affection, but even the sometimes dense Jerry realized that was a long shot from this position.  
  
"Chastity, it's Jerry."  
  
"Hey good morning!!! Happy soon-to-be New Year's Eve! Ken told me you guys are in Los Angeles. We'll probably bump into each other! How are you guys?" Chastity was sincerely enthusiastic. Jerry called her, and that tugged at her emotions a bit. She couldn't deny her fondness for these friends, but it was all so complicated now.  
  
"Happy New Year's soon to you too. We're cool. Just visiting the place you rave about all the time. Ken may take us to Santa Barb too. Is that where you are now?"  
  
"No, actually, I'll be staying in LA. What do you guys have planned for New Year's?" Chastity asked.  
  
"Some party or other. You?" Jerry's voice was deadpan.  
  
"Probably the same, but remember to tell the guys to save me a New Year's kiss okay? Is there anything else that's coming up that you remember?" Chastity hinted, hoping he'd remember her birthday.  
  
Jerry played along, knowing exactly what Chastity wanted to hear, "No, not really. Hey Chastity, I know we've had some, well spats, in the past, but I want to tell you something."  
  
"Yeah?" the eagerness in her voice rang clear.  
  
"I hope when we get back to Boston, we can start clean," Jerry's voice was slightly tense.  
  
"Why? You're the only one who can argue with me like that. It's special," Chastity giggled.   
  
"Chastity, I think you're missing my point."  
  
"Then make a better one Jerry."  
  
"I like you."  
  
"I know. I like you too, what's wrong with you today?" Chastity inquired deliberately trying to downplay his confession.  
  
A deep sigh and then Jerry said, "Chastity, I want to take you out. I want us to try dating. That's what I mean."  
  
"Hahah?! You've lost your mind Jerry."  
  
"I know."  
  
Jonathan, Jerry, Ken, Vanness, and Vic were grouped for dinner again. Jonathan passed around packets and identification cards for the ball.  
  
"It's pretty simple. I've faked some tech passes for you. Go in, pretend to be setting up and doing some last minute touchups. When you've gotten enough, mingle around in the crowd for a bit. Leave separately. I'll have a car for you on the level 4 parking lot."  
  
"Is it really that serious?" Ken asked after taking in the 007-like instructions.  
  
"Ken, you're going to attend a major corporation's new software showcase with forged tickets. You're going to write up a program to bypass the software before it goes on the market, and you haven't even graduated high school! Do you think this is serious?!"  
  
"Alright, fine. We'll do the usual. No calls to you or from you for the next 24 hours," Jerry demanded.  
  
"You think we'll get caught? You really think they'll check cell phone records and for only a day anyway?" Vanness moaned.  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, we won't have any contact with Jonathan Chen. Got it?"  
  
:: New Year's Eve::  
  
::11 AM::  
  
Bustling around her room, Chastity was getting ready for a lunch date. Knowing the look she wanted to present was simple, but finding a suitable outfit was tedious. She rummaged through the clothing she had brought, and exasperated, Chastity knocked on Becca's door.   
  
"Becca, let me borrow a dress or something. I can't find anything to wear," Chastity bee-lined straight for the walk-in.  
  
"Since when did you care that much? Did you tell me who you were going to lunch with?" Becca twisted around in her chair and spoke to Chastity's back.  
  
"Becca, something happened yesterday morning. Actually, I've been thinking a lot about everything, and I've decided something. I don't know if you can help me, but I'd really appreciate someone to listen," Chastity selected a dress then sat herself on the bed Indian style.  
  
"Chas, is something wrong?"  
  
"Yes and no. Jerry called me this morning, and I was really happy to hear his voice. I didn't think I would feel like that about the monster, but there it was. I know something's up with him. Even worse, he wants us to date," Chastity blurted.  
  
"Pfft! You lie!"  
  
"I wish I was. I didn't tell him anything of course; just that it was really sudden. Becca, that's not exactly what's got my mind reeling though," Chastity went on.  
  
"You like hot and cold. Jerry and Vic. Is that what's got you going?" Becca deduced wisely.  
  
"Not just that though, but his confession really made me mushy. I care so much for them all, and I've known all along. They've been lying to me, but I haven't been any more truthful. I can't say I feel guilty because I didn't have much other choice, but we've gotten too close Becca. Too close. I'll tell you what I know and what I plan to do. Will you hear me out before you chew me out?" Chastity pleaded with Becca, who had opened her mouth to speak but shut it again.  
  
"F4's misdemeanors so far haven't been that serious. At least, it didn't concern me. What I do know, is that they've been cutting back on activity significantly. I've overheard things. I know they want out."  
  
"Chastity what are you trying to say?" Becca's face was tight with stress.  
  
"I'm going to take care of their last little problem. Then when we get back to Boston, I want it all out. What matters to me is that they stop, and I know they are trying. It's all been harmless anyway. It's not like they've caused our company any loss. In fact sales have only been increasing," Chastity was solemn.  
  
"For what it's worth and because I don't think I could ever tell you this enough, thank you. Thank you for not landing my brother and his stupid friends in juvie. Thank you for caring so much, but Chas I love you like family. Tell me why."  
  
"It's New Year's. Everyone needs absolution and a helping hand to start fresh. I'm tired of playing these games, and I never had the intention to press charges. I don't think they'd ever try to hurt me. Becca I told you when I heard we were moving to Boston that I'd take care of this problem. This is the best solution I could come up with."  
  
[Chas's reasoning may seem too saintly, but I promise to make it clearer.]  
  
::12 PM::  
  
"Hey there gorgeous!" Jonathan had his arms crossed and was leaning against his spotless toy car.  
  
"Hey yourself handsome," Chastity did a flirty little twirl in her delicate dress. "What do you think?"  
  
"I'm trying to think, but it's not working. You're too beautiful for words."  
  
Facing each other over a small round table, Chastity and Jonathan were seated for lunch at one of the prime restaurants in Los Angeles. Jonathan was sparing no expense, and no detail was too minor. He was proud of his connections, and the maitre'd was always so pleasant to him. He really hadn't expected the older man to exclaim so loudly at the sight of Chastity. Of course they knew each other, why wouldn't they? This was an upscale restaurant, and Chastity was a social butterfly.   
  
A light four course lunch was prepared specially for them, and the conversation stayed lively and sexy through three plates. When a delectable slice of cheesecake heaven was served, Chastity decided to speak her mind.  
  
"Jonathan? You'd be honest with me right?"  
  
"Of course, is something wrong?"  
  
"Are you interested in me for my status?" Chastity was blunt.  
  
"No! If you want to know the truth, I found you mesmerizing. I had to go out with this gorgeous girl. The money, well I've got enough. It's just nice to have someone who grew up in the same background," Jonathan admitted.   
  
"I'm glad to hear it, I think."  
  
"Chas, what's really going on?" Jonathan reached a hand to cover Chastity's, but she withdrew hers.  
  
"Have you told your cousin about me?" she searched his eyes.  
  
"No. He knows I have a new girl, but I didn't tell him who you were," Jonathan was praying that Chastity didn't have any relation to Ken, in the intimate way.  
  
"That's fortunate…"  
  
"Chastity? What…" Jonathan tried to cut in.  
  
"Did you approach F4 with a preposition or was it mutual? I want to know what you're working on now."  
  
Jonathan's expression shattered, his healthy glow faded into a haunted pale. Surely this was a nightmare. It had to be. Did she just say F4?  
  
"Jonathan, listen to me. I'll overlook the crap you've been pulling at the office. I know who you've been faxing papers to, and I want you to tell me what the next job is. That's all I want to know."  
  
Sensing he was in a slowly simmering pot, Jonathan started to share the information. Let no one assume Jonathan Chen isn't clever. He told Chastity about the NOPI commitment, and why the F4 were so troubled. He told her they needed to bypass P2 and make 3 large shipments of auto parts. He didn't tell her any more than he had to, and she seemed so distracted by the news that she didn't press him for more. Jonathan Chen needed to save his ass, and he was trying to figure out how quick. After what was undoubtedly the most horrifying lunch of his life, Jonathan fought the urge to regurgitate all four courses of food. He hastily tried to contact the F4, but true to his word, Jerry and company were no where to be found. Jonathan needed to tell them about Chastity. He needed to stop them from going through with the plan tonight. Chastity didn't know they were going to be scouting the showcase, and Jonathan wanted to keep it that way. He was sure Chastity meant to have them all punished, and if F4 went down, so would he. False assumptions were going to prove disastrous for them all.  
  
[I'm losing my mind. I know I am. This chapter is breaching 2000 words. That's insane. The more I get into this, the more tangled my ideas and words get. I am trying to be all clever and weave this complex tale. I'm failing, but all I ask is that you can at least follow. These people and what's going on make sense right? Right? Stay tuned for the big show next chapter. You can bet it'll be long too. Damn New Year's Eve has never been so eventful.] 


End file.
